


True Love an Accident Away

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU PRE HBP!  A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff





	1. Potions Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I only own copies of the Harry Potter books. The only one making money is J.K.Rowling and her partners.

True Love an accident away Chapter One

The sun was high above the clouds, shining bright on Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, in Scotland on this day in September. This was about the only nice thing for sixteen-year-old Harry Potter on his first day of school. Not only did he get up late and nearly miss breakfast in the great hall, get hexed by one of the Slytherins on his way to class and detention because of it, he also had NEWT level Potions first thing with Professor Snape.

Great start Harry. Just great. Detention on your first day. Fantastic. Harry thought not paying attention to Snape. And I couldn't sleep again. Wonder what Hermione would say if she knew? Harry snickered inwardly at his memories of Hermione worrying about trivial things like sleep.

Harry caught himself before he totally lost focus, in time to hear Snapes orders to get started on a five second Invisibility Potion. Apparently, the Potions Master thought that giving them the regular amount of ingredients would encourage them into making the potion privately to walk around school after hours.

Getting his ingredients together and preparing his potion according to Snapes… he let his mind drift to other things. I need a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. OR a different friend from Hermione and Ron. I'm the only one without a relationship now. Ron's with Herm, Ginny's with Dean, Neville's with Luna and Seamus with Lavender. The great Harry Potter has absolutely no social life. How ironic. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin House wannabe Princess; throw some crushed turtle shells into his cauldron until it was too late. The worst thing about that was that the Invisibility Potion didn't require crushed turtle shells – any turtle shells for that matter.

"Potter,” Snape drawled into his ear making Harry jump, "Your potion is pink.”

"Ah…. err... Yes Sir.”

"You wouldn't care to tell me why it is that vulgar girly colour would you Mr Potter?”

"I… err... I don't know Sir.” Harry stuttered. Zero points on the first day that must be some kind of record.

"Mr Potter, as you thought it wise to prove once again that you're incompetent in brewing potions, you, like all others, will still test that pink stuff you produced, even though I cannot predict what will happen. Let this be a lesson for you. 20 points from Gryffindor.” Harry gulped. He could just feel something awful coming up.

Snape started testing the potions alphabetically. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Hermione, and Malfoy were the only ones to brew the potion correctly. Ernie Macmillan only flickered and Pansy was invisible for about 2 seconds. Snape just sneered at Harry instead of reading out his name. "Potter, you will test your concoction last.”

"Yes Sir.” Inwardly Harry gave a deep sigh. He supposed Snape would dismiss the rest of the class before making him test his gooey potion.

Ha! Wishful thinking! His annoying little voice in his head commented. Look at his eyes. They're laughing. Sure enough, Snape was looking at him with an evil smile playing on his lips. "Go on Potter. We are awaiting your presentation.”

Harry took a deep breath before putting the vial containing his botched up potion to his lips. Here goes.

He hadn't even swallowed the potion when black smoke started coming from his ears and nose. In mere seconds, the classroom was full of it. Reacting quickly, Snape said a spell that cleared the dungeon immediately. Now everybody was staring at Harry.

He became uncomfortable and raised his hand to the nape of his neck to play with his hair. Only that his hair seemed to have grown. Before Harry knew what happened, Snape had asked the others to leave and horded him to his fireplace and flooed to the hospital wing.

"Professor Snape, who is this lovely young lady you're accompanying?” Harry just stared open mouthed at Madame Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch.

"I'm a girl?” Harry croaked in a voice that wasn't his own.

Snape herded him past Madame Pomfrey to a bed and turned around to the mediwitch. "Potter botched up his potion and this is the result. I have absolutely no clue as to how this could happen.” Harry noticed Snapes voice waver. The Potions Master, the best Potions Master in Europe, was speech-, and clueless. This could not be good.

"I cannot do anything Professor Snape, Mr Potter, until we find a potion to counteract with the original one.” Madame Pomfrey gazed pityingly at Harry. Harry himself, or rather herself, was too shocked to think.

"Mr Potter, can you recall the steps you took brewing the Potion?” Harry just nodded at the mediwitch. "If you could state them for us it will be easier for Professor Snape to find a counter potion.” Harry just looked dumbly from one adult to the other.

"Well… I sliced the Boomslang skin into five stripes of two cm and put that to the cauldron. Then I stirred clockwise twenty-two times. I added sixteen beetle legs separately to the Boomslang skin and stirred counter clockwise seventeen times and waited two minutes and forty-five seconds before adding an ounce of Pixie Dust simultaneously stirring counter clockwise twice. Waiting for the allotted three minutes and ten seconds to pass, I prepared a quarter vial of goats blood and three pieces of flobberworm. After mixing that in the potion, I stirred clockwise in a slow rhythm five times. That's when Pansy threw in some crushed turtle shells.”

Snape jumped up wide- eyed and Madam Pomfrey had gone pale. "Turtle shells Potter?”

"Are you sure Harry?” Madame Pomfrey whispered.

"I can only guess. The jar had a picture of a turtle, so I supposed that's what it was.” Harry had a bad feeling after he/she said that.

Snape just stared at him before he abruptly stood and growled, "I'm finding Parkinson. Pomfrey fetch the Headmaster.”

Harry was left alone for three minutes with his mind whirling. I guess this is bad. Both had a negative air around them. The perils of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Damn whoever decided I had to be the one. He didn't notice Snape returning with Pansy or Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster until they were standing around his bed.

"Harry,” the Headmaster looked at Harry, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle, "do you know anything about turtle shells and potions?”

"No Sir.” Harry squeaked.

"Turtle shells are only used in Dark Potions. Dementors were brought to existence through a potion with turtle shells. There is no known antidote to any potion containing turtle shells. There is no worldly ingredient that can counteract the effect of turtle shells. Ms Parkinson has stated that adding turtle shells to your potions was a task given to her by her father. Ms Parkinson,” Dumbledore turned to address the very pale looking Pansy.

"Would you like to say something to Harry?”

Pansy spluttered for a second before casting her eyes to the foot of the bed and whispering "I didn't know this would happen Potter. I'm sorry, really. You weren't supposed to see me do it. The Dark Lord will be displeased.” Harry stared at Pansy as if she'd grown a second head.

"You're sorry? For being caught? Oh, God I cannot believe that! Make her leave Professor, please!” Harry buried his/her head in the pillow with the hope of hiding.

He/she felt a hand stroking his/her hair. "Harry I am so sorry these things always happen to you and it pains me to see that I am unable to help you out of this predicament. I can only promise to try to make things easier for you.”

Professor Dumbledore's words made the tears Harry was trying to hide flow freely. "I j-just want to be H-Harry, S-s-sir. Plain old Harry the boy.”

"I know Harry. I can only imagine how hard this is for you now. But I will not leave you alone understand Child? I will help you come to terms with this and help you as much as I ever did. Ms Parkinson will be expelled, her parents, the Board of Governors and the Ministry will be notified. I will file suit on your behalf against the Parkinson family, so you will not have to pay for this accident in galleons also. Changing your life will be bad enough.” Dumbledore paused at looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Lemon Drop?”

Harry couldn't suppress her laughter at that question. "Thank you Sir but not at the moment.” The headmasters' eyes twinkled. "Ah, Harry. Your face brightens up beautifully when you laugh. Now then Child, what will we name you?” Startled Harry's brain just registered that Harry wasn't a unisex name.

She scrunched up her face in thought. "Well…. I think I should at least stick with my initials HJP, Professor. However, I definitely do not want Harriet. Euch.”

Dumbledore chuckled. "There aren't many female names with H Child. You could be a second Hermione.” Seeing Harry shake her head the old wizard continued. "Then there is Honora, Heidi, Harmony, Holly, Hanna, Helen, Hec- ...”

"That one!” Harry exclaimed, "Helen! Do I look like a Helen, Professor?” Harry looked at the Headmaster with unsure eyes.

"You make a beautiful Helen, Ms Potter,” the Headmaster tilted his head, "Helen Jeane Potter. Or maybe Joelle?”

Helen shook her head. "I prefer Jeane. Helen Jeane Potter. HJP. I like it Professor. Thank you.” Dumbledore smiled at the young girl, who was once a boy and marvelled about how many things happened to this innocent child and yet it stood strong. "Come now Ms Helen, we have paperwork to tend to.”

That said the old wizard and the young witch left the infirmary to let the world know, that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was no more.

§§§§§§

Authors Notes:

This is one of my first fics ever. I hope you like it and am open for criticism, just R/R.


	2. Dream Lover

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff  


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Two

The following weeks were hard for Helen.

Gryffindor House was very understanding, but it was difficult to differ between Harry and Helen, since Helen was Harry. Professor McGonagall took the young witch under her wing and taught her the basic things a girl needed to know. The Transfigurations Professor even took Helen, Hermione, and Ginny Weasley to Diagon Alley to shop for girls' clothes and other basic essentials a witch needed. Helen was provided with her own room, as she couldn't stay in the boys' dormitory and didn't fully qualify as a girl according to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. She didn't mind though; glad, as she was to have a place to hide.

The Wizarding World was in an uproar.

Who will save us now? The Daily Prophet asked only two days after Helen's accident. People just couldn't believe that Harry Potter, their saviour, was now a girl. Helen was bombarded with Owls with Sorry notes and presents and even a marriage proposal.

Nevertheless, she'd be damned if she'd complain about that. Helen was very happy, that she was only the Boy-Who-Lived-Turned-Into-A-Girl and not Pansy Parkinson.

Helen actually felt sorry for the young pug-nosed witch. She was bullied at school, then expelled and had to pay compensations to Helen AND see her father shipped to Azkaban for use of a very dark and illegal potions ingredient.

The catcalls Helen got in the halls or at the weekends brightened up her days.

Helen was a beautiful young woman; many even went as far as to claim her the most beautiful witch at school. Ginny joked about Helen being competition now and fell off her chair when Helen nonchalantly proclaimed. "Oh, I was competition long before this Gin.”

As a boy, Helen was in denial but now her sexual orientation was natural. Now she didn't have to hide if she wanted to take a good look at a guy. Ron, of course, found that information not funny, as Helen saw him naked often enough in the last five years. He was still happy for her though when she was asked to the Halloween Ball by Justin Finch-Fletchley as the first girl at Hogwarts. Life turned out to be quite great, especially with Snape respecting her now.

All of her good mood vanished on day in late November.

Helen had been having problems sleeping for a while and couldn't forget one dream she had every night. In this dream, she would be walking around Hogwarts grounds when suddenly two strong arms would grab her from behind, spin her around, and then passionately kiss her, while setting her back down. That kiss woke her up every single time and left her breathless. The reoccurring dream continued last night though for the first time. She glimpsed her hand touching silky hair – blond silky hair. Helen knew only one person who had that colour hair – Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, Harry Potter's enemy, son of a Death Eater and the handsomest guy at Hogwarts. Wait! I didn't think that just now, did I? Oh please, please, not Malfoy! Helen's spoon slipped from her hand into her porridge as her eyes went wide with realisation. She had a thing for Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Most-Wanted-Wizard! Oh sh-

"Helen? Everything alright?” Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts. Shock and disbelief plainly visible on her pretty face Helen turned to face her friend.

"You remember the dream I told you about? Well…. I now know who the guy is.”

Ginny looked at her friend excited, but Helens eyes told her that her friend was everything but happy about the person in her dreams. Touching her friends shoulder Ginny gave her a smile.

"So… gonna tell me so we can either laugh or go hide?”

This shook Helen out of her reverie. "Promise you won't …. Laugh or run?” Seeing Ginny nod Helen continued. "It's the ferret.” Ginny's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Suddenly she screamed, "That's FABULOUS!”

Every student assembled at breakfast turned to see what the commotion was about. Ginny lowered her voice and scooted over.

"Helen that's just FAB!” she whispered excitedly "There are rumours that he likes you – loads!”

Helen couldn't believe her ears. "You... you mean that he…”

"Yes, yes!” her girlfriend interrupted her. "Malfoy wants you bad. But...” Ginny paused for effect. "He doesn't know how to approach you. Not only are you a female Harry, his ex-nemesis and a Gryffindor, but also Hogwarts Most Wanted Witch!” Helen just blinked stupidly her bright green eyes unbelieving.

She gave a deep sigh and reached for some toast. "Food. I need food. That's what Ron always does.” Buttering her slice of toast Helen glanced at the youngest Weasley and snorted. "If that meant to cheer me up, it didn't work Gin.”

"For Merlin's sake Helen!” Ginny couldn't believe how naïve her friend was. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed all the guys staring at you?” Helen slowly turned her head. Sure enough, there were about fifteen guys checking her out.

Looking at her friend, she whispered defeated. "Do I stand a real chance?”

"More than bloody likely Beautiful. Let's figure out a plan.”

While Ginny dived into the contents of her bag to find some parchment and a quill, Helen risked a glance at the Slytherin table to find the object of her desires looking intensely at her. Helen held Malfoys gaze, winked and smiled at him before she turned back to Ginny.

For the rest of breakfast Ginny was thinking out a plan for the Seduction of Draco Malfoy.

§§§§

"So… what're you gonna do D.?” Blaise Zabini asked his silvery-blond haired friend, who was staring at the most beautiful girl Hogwarts had ever seen. Draco averted his eyes from the pretty sight and turned to Blaise.

"I don't know and it drives me crazy!”

His predicament aggravated Draco. Malfoys always got what they wanted. Always. Moreover, Draco Malfoy wanted Helen Potter. However, it could not be. She was a Potter and a Gryffindor for Salazar's sake. Helen was everything he grew up to hate: a Gryffindor, nice, loving, a Potter, the Dark Lords downfall, a Half-blood, a warrior of the Light. Nonetheless, she was so much more. She was beautiful with her waist long black hair, bright sparkling green eyes, her perfect, slim body, and her character. Helen was a loving person, nice, friendly, loyal, brave, courageous, and intelligent.

When Helen was still Harry, Draco loathed him. He was better at Quidditch, a teachers pet, stupid, followed by his minions Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and always picked fights with him. Secretly Draco was jealous of Potter. His father always compared him to Potter and his friends. The fact that everybody loved Harry Potter, was smothered everywhere he went with affection and was modest about it made Draco green with envy. Draco never knew what love was. His father showed no emotion but rage and his mother was as good as a piece of parchment. A rodot or whatever the Muggles called walking silver without a soul.

The minute Draco caught sight of Potter the girl was the moment he knew for sure that his life was a joke. He had known since that first meeting at Madam Malkin's five years ago that Potter was special. He knew his father had chosen the wrong side- the losing side and that this entire pureblood mudblood thing was just a farce for power and more money. He didn't care squiggly about that stuff. For years now, Draco had to portrait the cold-hearted bastard and Death Eater Wannabe because his father had wanted that. In April, in five months, Draco would reach adulthood and could give his father and his Lord a piece of his mind. That is how long he had to wait before making a move on the sunshine of his days- Helen Potter.

Blaise knew what his childhood friend was thinking. He knew Draco better than Draco knew himself. Draco had it big time for Helen Potter, sex goddess and every guys dream babe. The fact that Helen didn't realize her effect on men made her even more endearing. There were bets going on secretly about who would get her first. However, that was not Draco´s interest. If Draco just wanted sex, he could get it on a daily basis. Draco wanted Helen Potter, the witch. He wanted to see her sleep, know her favourite colour and sweet. He wanted to know what vegetables she disliked and what music she preferred. Yep, Draco was lost to the female population of Hogwarts. His mind – and heart – was set on Helen Potter.

Blaise also knew what was holding his fair-haired friend back: Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lords right-hand man and one of the richest wizards alive. Lucius would skin his only heir alive and make Draco watch his own skin being made into boots. Then Lucius would make Draco wear the boots and serve him to the Dark Lords snake as a sacrifice to The Cause.

Poor Lucius didn't know that the dark seeds he planted didn't harvest in his son's heart. His son was a beautiful person, deep down. Draco was a light wizard in the closet. He had to deny his own feelings and thoughts for fear of his father. If Blaise knew one thing though, that was that Draco would prevail. "D.? We'll find a way, I promise.”

"It's not that easy Zabini. He wants her dead and I don't want to kill her by telling her how I feel.”

"She's on his #1 Hit list for tomorrow, D. She already is a target. What do you have to lose? Just-" Blaise stopped mid-sentence, not believing what his eyes just witnessed.

"D.? Did she just smile and wink at you?” Draco slowly turned his head to face his fellow Slytherin his eyes sparkling with joy. "Five months Blaise. Five months and she's MINE...”

§§§§§§§


	3. My Girl

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff  


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Three

Ginny's plan was set into action immediately with help from Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. It consisted of smiling shyly at the Slytherin whenever she could, trip or have her books fall out of her arms when he was around, take walks near the Quiddith pitch during his training times, adjust her library time to his and even get paired with him during lessons. All but the latter suggestion were easily manageable. But all these antics paid off during the last week of school before Christmas. Draco and Zabini were working at the table behind Helen and Hermione during a vicious Herbology lesson. They were handling Eaters, vicious plants that tried to eat anything that was close enough for them to reach with their knobbly little fingers.

Helen was sedating her plant when suddenly Ron, who was working in front of her crashed into her table, making her step back. That's when it happened. Malfoy and Zabinis plant reached out for Helens hair, tried to eat it, while she yelped in pain, and tried to pull her long hair out of its grasp. Panicking and seeing no other solution Malfoy took some scissors and cut the strand of hair the Eater was clutching off. Slightly out of breath Helen murmured a short "Thank you, Draco." when suddenly Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff yelled out "Oh no your beautiful hair!"

Helen couldn't care less; she had enough hair and enough magic to fix the problem. Professor Sprout had a different point of view though.

"Detention Ms Potter and Mr Malfoy! Ms Potter you know I requested your hair be braided for my lessons and Mr Malfoy! We have learned Eaters fear Murtlap sap! That was the reason I provided you with some! Report to me after lessons tomorrow."

Helen just turned around and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Dra- Malfoy. I didn't mean for you to get detention."

Draco smiled back. "No need to be sorry. We both know it was Weasleys plants fault."

Resuming her work, Helen didn't notice Hermione staring at her. "What Herm?"

"The Ferret just smiled at you Helen!"

"Wow. He did, didn't he? Wait till Gin hears!"

Hermione and Helen ran as fast as they could to dinner after dismissal to find Ginny,

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled over the noise. "Gryff table NOW!"

Rushing to the Gryffindor table and saving their seats Ginny looked from one witch to the other when Hermione and Helen approached. "What? Tell me! What is it?"

Helen sat down with a dreamy expression on her face. "I've got detention tomorrow."

"THAT was important? Oh, I can't belie-"Hermione cut through Ginny's tirade. "No Ginny. Listen to the rest."

"I've got detention with Draco tomorrow." Helen explained. "He cut some of my hair off in Herbology because an Eater attacked it. He smiled Gin. At me. A real smile."

Ginny's jaw hit the table. "I... uh… Merlin's beard! And I missed it! Damn!" " Missed what?" Parvati inquired, sitting down on Ginny's right.

Ginny smirked at her, knowing Parvati had a thing for Malfoy. "Malfoy. He smiled. At Helen." Parvati couldn't believe her ears.

"Wow. A real smile?" Helen nodded. "Wow. Oh man, does that guy want you. I don't think he's ever smiled." The four girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I think we should leave Nev." Ron had just stepped up to the girls with Luna and Neville. "Looks like bonding time." Ginny stopped the boys from leaving by clutching at Ron's robes.

"You might want to change your Big Brother Speech into a Best Friend Speech, Ron. The Ferret smiled at Helen today."

"It's about time! I already thought that Ferret was queer! Its taken him long enough to accept Helens looks." Ron exclaimed startling everyone. "You get him in detention tomorrow Potter, d´you hear?"

§§§

The next evening after dinner found Helen and Draco cleaning out Greenhouse #5. They didn't talk with one another until Helen absentmindedly knocked over her bucket full of water.

"Watch it! I've already packed my clothes!" Draco exclaimed jumping up to avoid the water getting onto his robes.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'll clean this up. Sorry." Helen was embarrassed. You are such a twit Helen Jeane! She scolded herself.

Draco bent down and started to help her wipe the water up. "It's okay. No harm done." She smells sooo good she reduces me to a blabbering bag of hormones. Draco sighed inwardly. Four months old boy. That is all.

Trying to make polite conversation Helen quietly asked. "So, what do Malfoys do over Christmas? My relatives always go on holiday and I stay here, you know."

Draco snorted. "Malfoys use Christmas as an excuse to host a big Death Eater Ball with a few other people who like our money. After that, Mother and I make a run for Paris with Mrs Goyle and Mrs Crabbe. That is what Malfoys do at Christmas."

"I didn't mean to insult you, you know. Just trying to have a conversation."

Draco glanced up at Helens defeated tone. "Hey. I'm not insulted at all. You were just being nice." He paused, unsure of what to say. "You know, I've heard pretty wicked stories about your Muggle relatives, and if they're true I bet you like Christmas at Hogwarts, eh?"

Helen grinned. "Oh, I love Christmas at Hogwarts. It's where I've celebrated my first Christmas and where I got my first Christmas presents. Hogwarts is my home and especially at Christmas, it is beautiful here. As for my relatives… I would never go back if I did not have to. Thanks to wizarding law I'll be seeing them during the summer for a month and then hasta la never see you again!"

Draco just stared at the young woman next to him. "The rumours are true?" He couldn't believe it.

Helen just leaned against a table and smiled softly. "Yeah. Sad, huh? They react to me as Death Eaters do to Muggles. That's why I also ran around with those god-awful clothes. I didn't want them to know I had money or they would have found a way to take it. No lost feelings between us. They were never my family and now that I have the Weasleys, Herm, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore, I do not care. I am content with my life except for one minor matter of this insane guy trying to kill me. But hey! Life ain´t fair, right?" Helen laughed at Draco´s incredulous gaze.

Stepping away from the table Helen tilted her face towards Draco´s and brushed her lips lightly against his. Whispering "Merry Christmas Draco," she stepped out of the greenhouse and into the dark, leaving an unbelieving Draco Malfoy behind.

§§§§§

"Blaise!" Draco croaked running into the Slytherin Common Room. "Blaise! She kissed me!"

Blaise looked up from his journal with wide eyes. "Never! No bloody way D!"

"Yes way Blaise! I can't believe it!" Draco exclaimed plopping gracelessly on a couch across from his friend.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Tell me everything!"

Draco´s face lit up with the widest smile he could muster. "We were talking. About Christmas at the Manor and about her Muggle relatives. Remember those rumours ´bout them? Yeah, well they're all true. I know I couldn't comprehend it either and just stared at her. Then… I don't know! She was standing in front of me and kissed me!"

"What did you do?" Blaise hung to every word, knowing what this meant to his pale-skinned friend.

"Nothin´." Draco replied. "I just stood rooted to the freakin´ floor." Hesitating, the Malfoy heir continued. "I can't wait anymore Blaise. She won't wait for me. I'll talk to her when we come back. Wow! I still can't believe she kissed me!"

Draco suddenly jumped up and skipped to his dorm humming My Girl. Blaise just shook his head smiling.

§§§§§§


	4. The Secret Admirer

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff  


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Four 

The topic of conversation in Gryffindor House during vacation was Helens move on Malfoy and his lack of reaction. Ginny and Hermione figured Helen should talk to him when he returned to school, while Ron wanted to hit him for not reacting. Neville smartly didn't say anything to Helen, knowing she didn't want to hear any advice whatsoever.

Christmas day brought many pleasant surprises. Ron woke up Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Helen at eight am and practically dragged them into the common room for presents. Helen got many nice presents.

She got a book of hairstyle and makeup spells and a box of ribbons for her hair from Ginny, two books (Potions for the Warrior and Animagus Training) from Hermione, a beautiful silver comb and hair clasp engraved with her initials from Ron, a book on Magical Creatures from Luna, a Golden snitch from Neville, a wizard portrait of herself and her former self (Helen and Harry) from Dean, a spring cloak in deep green adorned with clovers from Seamus, as he burned a cloak of hers before Halloween, a watch from Justin, a Marauders Journal and pictures from Remus, a royal blue set of dress robes with the Potter Crest from Tonks, a new wand and a pensieve from Dumbledore, the traditional Weasley present of a jumper and some home baked cookies, a Weasley´s Wizard Wheezes Limited Edition Box of Harry & Helen Potter cakes and Fireworks (apparently the trick changes half way through), socks from Dobby the House Elf and two presents of unknown background. Helen only dared to open them after she was reassured from the Headmaster that they were all right.

The smaller one of the two was a sleek long black box containing a breathtaking silver necklace adorned with emeralds. The necklace looked antique and its beauty awed Helen. The second present was much larger and the contents made Neville squeak. The second present was a snake. A beautiful black snake that shimmered green when it moved. There was a note attached to the gifts:

Beautiful Helen,

Your beauty even surpasses the beauty of the ancient goddesses and Helen of Troy. I can only try to match such radiant beauty with anything money can buy but alas! I know your beauty can only be underlined and am sure that the necklace will make your emerald eyes glow brighter than they already do. It is an antique and fine crafted piece of art from the Elizabethan Era. I wish for you to wear it on your slender neck, as only yours is worthy of such fine jewels. 

My second gift to you is a Familiar. Your Parseltongue abilities are widely known and you should be proud of them. Thus your Familiar. It will help you through hard times and be your friend, as your faithful Owl has been. I have no knowledge to which family your Familiar belongs, as I cannot communicate with it. I chose it, for it too is beautiful. Your beauty should only be accompanied by beauty. The best for the best. 

Merry Christmas Beautiful Helen...

Helen was gob smacked. The letter was the sweetest one she had ever received. And the gifts! Who ever her admirer was, he was loaded. She turned to look at her new familiar staring at her.

"Hello beautiful one." Helen hissed at the snake. "Welcome to your new home. I am Helen."

"Hello Helen." The small snake responded. "Are you to be my mistress?"

"Yes little one, I am. You were given to me by an unknown person as a gift. Do you by any chance have a name?"

"No Mistress. That is only your privilege; I and my powers are yours."

"Your beauty must be rewarded little one. I shall name you Noelani, which means Beauty from heaven. What powers do you possess my friend?"

Noelani thought for a moment. "I can make my Mistress and myself disappear and appear at any time in any place. I can sense danger and deception. I protect my Mistress from Evil and can save her from many illnesses once we have bonded a pledge from Mistress to Familiar. I can produce many eggs on command from my Mistress if the need arise. I am bonded to life with my Mistress but when my powers weaken; my snakelings will take my place. I serve you Mistress Helen." With that, Noelani curled up to rest.

The Gryffindors were fascinated with Helens Familiar. Noelani joined Helen everywhere she went. That is why Noelani was curled up in an unused classroom in the Charms corridor on the first day of school after Christmas waiting for Helen's unknown admirer to show himself. Helen was pacing at the front of the classroom and didn't notice somebody step inside until Noelani hissed. "It's him. The man who presented you with me Mistress."

Helen twirled around and stared at the person. "Y-you?" She could not believe her eyes.

"Me. Did I disappoint you Helen?" The wizard quietly asked not moving.

"Ginny said it would be you but I didn't want to believe her. My present to you doesn't even half measure up to what you gave me."

"Any gift from you is fabulous Helen, but there is one thing I would like from you."

"Name it." Helen knew what the answer would be.

"Kiss me Helen. Please." The voice wavered slightly.

Helen stepped in front of the wizard, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him long and hard. When they came up for air, Helen laid her head on his chest and smiled. "Thank you Draco."

§§§§§§

Helen was the happiest girl at Hogwarts the next day. Humming on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she would not tell her friends who her admirer was; she was deaf to their pleadings. Her secret was exposed at breakfast when Hedwig, her owl, delivered a message.

Dearest Helen,

Finally, the endless night is over and I can drown in your beauty once again. You have made me the happiest wizard alive with your sweet lips and caring understanding. I am deeply sorry for having to keep my joy a secret for the coming months, but I promise I will shout it from the Towers when the time comes.

I wish you a pleasant day my beautiful Helen, 

Yours truly D -

A furtive glance to a certain fair-haired Slytherin confirmed their suspicions and her friends whooped.

"I was ready to slap him." Ron exclaimed. "It was his only option you know. Proclaim his love or order his tombstone."

Hermione shushed him with a stern looked and looked Helen in the eye. "Do tell! Is he a good kisser?"

"That's not important Hermione!" Ginny was shaking her head. "Is his hair as soft as it looks Helen?"

Helen sighed happily. "Yes on both counts. He seems to have drop-dead muscles, too. All is real on my Slytherin Man." That sent the girl into a fit of giggles and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Girls. You can't live with ´em, you can't live without ´em."

§§§

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table:

"D come on! Tell me!" Blaise was getting annoyed at his friend. "This is absolu-"

"Shut! Look at her. That's my note." Draco didn't have to say more. Blaise diverted his attention to Helen and her friends.

"Oh God D.! What did you do? Propose for marriage? Look at her! She's glowing so much it hurts my eyes!"

Draco snorted. "Merlin's beard Blaise. Listen okay? She was waiting with her Familiar and apparently she knew it was going to be me ´cause of little Weasley. I asked her for a kiss and I nearly died! If we hadn't come up for air, you'd be planning my burial now. She laid her head against my chest and said Thank you Draco her voice all husky and – oh only thinking about it makes me shiver and hard!"

Blaise was jealous. He never experienced a kiss like that. "Thinking about that kiss makes you hard?" Draco nodded. "Man! You are so damn lucky! I want sex on legs, too. Clone her or something!"

Draco looked at his friend with the weirdest expression on his face. "Are you nuts? I ain´t cloning her! She is mine and I do not share. You of all people should know that! I saw her first and I'm not giving her back - ever!"

"D.? Do you know what you just said?" Draco shook his head. "You said the "E" word. You'll be saying the "L" word next." Draco just stared. "You know D.; I never thought you'd say the "L" or "E" word concerning a girl. I knew you were thinking along those lines, but I didn't know you'd actually say it." Blaise raised his hand for Draco to not interrupt. "Just be careful mate. Don't get caught by the wrong people." That said he reached for his friends arm and dragged him to DADA.


	5. Lucius

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff  


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Five

Helen and Draco met whenever they could. Helen cast some complex spells she found by accident on the Room of Requirement, so only Draco and she could enter. They turned it into their little love nest, where they met to do homework, study, talk and cuddle. Helen found out a lot about Draco and Draco a lot about her. They both had deep feelings for one another; so deep and true, they would do anything for the other. Draco decided to spy for Dumbledore. His spying was limited to reporting any news from the Manor, as Voldemort went into hiding after the incident at the Ministry in late June.

Draco knew he loved Helen deeply from the beginning of their relationship. He knew Helen was a virgin and he didn't push her into anything, it was rather the other way around. If Helen wanted to go to the next step, she had to start. Draco didn't want to scare Helen off and he was old enough to suppress any urges he had.

They had gone far by the beginning of February and Draco had weaselled out of having sex by telling her he wanted more time. "I respect you Helen and I don't only want to have sex with you. I'm with you because of you, not the sex." he had whispered into the witches' ear.

A mere week after the incident, Valentine's Day knocked on Hogwarts doors. Seamus agreed into taking Helen to the ball, as Draco couldn't be her partner yet. They stayed for a while and then made their exit because Draco had a surprise for his girl.

Leading her to their room, he spelled her shortly blind, so she couldn't see or peek. Stepping into the room Helen could hear music playing softly in the background and smelled roses. Muttering the counter spell Draco released Helen of her temporary blindness. Helen was awestruck. The room was decorated in crimson with candles and rose petals everywhere. Blood red petals formed a path to the bed, where a tray with chocolate and strawberries lay, next to a bottle of champagne.

"It's beautiful Dragon. Thank you." Turning around to kiss her boyfriend, she smiled her brightest smile. "You make me happy Dragon."

Picking her up and carrying her to the large four-poster bed, his lips never left hers. Gently laying her on the mattress he sat next to her, reaching for a strawberry and fed her. The next hour was spent drinking some champagne and nibbling on the fruit. When Helen pulled Draco down to her face by the collar of his shirt, he lost any control he had. Her soft lips against his, her sweet flavour, her tongue massaging his, her body pressing against his own…. it was heaven for the young wizard. Draco didn't stop Helen from unbuttoning his shirt and when her soft fingers trailed from his collarbone to his shoulders and slipped his shirt off he took in a sharp breath. Her touch was like fire.

Undoing his trousers Helen whispered. "Please Dragon, I want you... I need you. Don't turn me down. Don't stop me." Rolling over so he was on his back and she was straddling his slender body, Helen trailed soft kisses down Draco's chest making him moan and sensually pulled his trousers down, leaving the muscular young man clad only in his boxers. Suddenly noticing his state of undress and Helens fully dressed body, Draco flipped her over and pulled the beautiful gown off her soft body, leaving her dressed in her underwear.

"Are you sure Princess?" He murmured against the crook of her neck. Helen's moan was all the answer he needed. Unclasping her bra, Draco tenderly caressed her beautiful breasts. Kissing between them, he made his way down until he could pull off her last piece of clothing.

Leaning back, Draco drank in Helens features. "You're beautiful Princess. You are holy." Slipping onto the bed next to her, Draco pulled his girlfriend closer and kissed her, caressing her back. Helen took this opportunity to release Draco from his boxers. Letting her small hands trail over his muscular buttocks, his strong back, his broad chest and taught stomach, all the while gazing into his adoring ice-blue eyes Helen knew she loved this young man with all her heart.

Tipping Draco onto his back she fiercely kissed him tracing kisses on his jaw line, his Adams apple, down to his collarbone and chest, where she lightly nipped at his pink nipples, Helen knew that she wanted Draco Malfoy to be her first and her last. She knew she would marry this young wizard. Taunting Draco, she stuck her warm tongue into his bellybutton, looked him in the eye, while taking him into her hand, and then lowered her mouth to him, never once breaking eye contact.

When her sweet mouth made contact with him, Draco thought he died and went to heaven. Not able to avert his gaze from Helens beautiful face he watched her caressing him with her rosy lips, wet tongue and soft fingers, making this experience even more intimate.

Unable to stay quiet any longer Draco moaned and tousled a hand in Helens silky hair. Pulling her up towards him, he hungrily kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth and on her lips, making his love for her grow. He laid her gently on her back and whispered into her ear. "It's my turn Princess. Get ready." Nibbling on her earlobe, he started caressing her virginal body. Descending slowly on her writhing form, he fondled each breast and elicited moans when his tongue made contact with her hard nipples. Descending even lower, he showed her pleasures she could only imagine, making her scream out. Softly rising to brush his lips against hers, he gently guided himself into her. Pausing so she could get used to him, he placed soft kisses on her face, whispering soft nothings. Helen came screaming Draco's name, panting from exhaustion. Her screams brought Draco over the edge shortly after and he curled up around her.

"I love you Helen."

"I love you, too, my Dragon."

§§§§§§§

Harryyyy… Haaarryyy… Helen turned her head around trying to find the source of the calling. She gasped when she recognized none other than James and Lily Potter, her parents. "My name is Helen now, Father." 

"We know Little Pronglet, we know. We came to you because it is time…" 

Helen didn't understand. "Time? Time for what Father? " 

This time her mother answered. "You have found true love my Child. True love awakens a magical person's true power to their fullest. You are lucky to have found the person you were destined to be with my Child. You are one of the few that have the privilege of achieving maximum power." 

"You mean, destiny wanted Draco and I to bond? This bond triggered my raw magic?" 

Her father chuckled. "No no Little Pronglet. Yes, destiny did choose young Malfoy as your better half, but your bond didn't trigger your raw magic. It triggered the abilities you already possess to their full majority. Many, who don't have the luck of finding their destined better half, never reach this level of magic, Little Pronglet." 

Comprehension dawned. "My love for Draco made me more powerful?" 

"Yes Child. The love you have for him and the love he has for you. His powers will arise soon also, but girls have the privilege of having theirs awaken promptly." 

"And why are you here? Surely this information wasn't the sole purpose of your visit." 

"Ah Lily, she has your wit! You are correct Little Pronglet. We have come to warn you. As our only child, we feel the need to help you whenever we can. Listen good Little Pronglet: Hard times are coming, but don't give up hope. Keep your faith close to your heart at all times and all will turn for the better. Your Empathic abilities should awaken immediately after you wake up. Shield yourself as you do with Occlumency Little Pronglet. It will keep your mind at ease." 

"Don't doubt young Malfoys feelings my Child. He is confused and his actions are only for your well-being. He loves you Princess, don't forget that." Lily smiled at her offspring. 

"It is time Little Pronglet. Wake up." 

Helen awoke with a surprisingly clear mind. She remembered instantly what her father said and started to put up a shield against emotions from others. When she was done, she turned around and marvelled at how peaceful Draco looked in his sleep. Feeling her eyes on him, Draco opened his and smiled. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning Handsome. How do you feel?" Helen softly stroked Draco's hair.

"Wonderful. But I had this dream about –"

"Yeah I know." Helen interrupted her boyfriend. "I had one too. I'm an Empath now."

"Can you shield yourself? I don't want you going loony on me now."

"No worries, I can. As nice as our conversation may be, we'll miss breakfast if you don't get a move on and you have Quidditch practice Loverboy." Kissing Draco lightly on the lips, Helen started getting dressed. "Oh Draco come on. Out with you or I'll beat you at the next match."

That got Draco out of bed and into his clothes so fast Helen felt dizzy watching him. Leaving the room, the young couple went its separate ways until they could meet again.

§§§§§§

Later that day Blaise and Draco were sitting in their common room talking when a Malfoy Eagle quietly perched itself next to the young men. Draco untied the letter and the bird swept off gracefully. Blaise watched his friends face go pale, then red and then purple.

"The BASTARD!" Draco exploded scaring everyone in the room. Flinging the letter on the floor, he started pacing the room muttering to himself.

Blaise picked the letter up and started reading it.

Draco – 

Your Marking has been arranged. Following your birthday, our Master himself will mark you as one of his own. Our Lord has great faith in you and granted you a place in the Inner Circle.

Because of that, He has chosen a pupil at Hogwarts to be his new spy. He has been planning many ways to get revenge on the Potter slime. Having heard Potter is now a girl and thus weaker than ever He has been high spirited. Our little helper will be a great asset in this, as will you. The helper has reported that the Potter bitch is of exquisite beauty, matching your own. You are to approach and seduce her and bring her to our Master. Your reward will be flattering. Don't impregnate the bitch but do as you please and do not disappoint.

Lucius

Blaise knew what this meant for Draco. He had fallen in love with Helen and confessed to him, that he wanted to make her his wife. Knowing that she was his better half made this whole situation more difficult than it already was. Not many witches and wizards had the privilege to bond with their Soulmate, their Better Half. Blaise knew of only a handful of couples in history who had bonded. Merlin and Morgana, the Weasleys, the Potters, Dumbledore and his dead wife and now Draco and Helen. Life's a bitch. Blaise stood up and placed a hand on his friends arm. "You have to tell her D." Draco just nodded.

After a moment of silence, Draco raised his head. "I'll tell Violet to go to the portrait in Helen's room to give her a message." With that, Draco left the common room.

§§§§

Helen bounced into the Room of Requirement with a smile playing on her lips but stopped short, when she saw Draco.

"Draco? What happened?" Helen asked quietly, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Draco looked up at her with a tear stained face. "I… I.. Helen I can't." He choked out and buried his head into her lap. Helen understood perfectly.

"He knows, doesn't he? He wants you to bring me in." Helen felt like pulling her hair out. "Dragon, I understand. It's hard but I understand. I'll wait for you, I promise." She gently laid herself next to Draco and held him close, stroking his soft hair and strong back whispering soothing words in his ear. When Draco fell asleep, she kissed him on the forehead and left. "I'll wait my Dragon because I love you." …

§§§§§§


	6. First comes love

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Six

The next week was hell for Helen. Transfiguration and Charms went bad because she couldn't control her new power yet. Professor McGonagall must have sensed it because she asked Helen to her office one night following the second catastrophic Transfiguration lesson.

"Ms Potter do you feel alright? Your magic skills seem to be a tad off."

Helens face went as red as Ron's hair. "I'm fine Professor, I just can't seem to get used to my powers." Seeing McGonagall's questioning look, she continued. "My powers awakened through the bond Professor."

Professor McGonagall's teacup fell out of her hand and crashed to the floor. "Bond? You have found your Better Half, Ms Potter?"

Helen nodded. "Yes Professor McGonagall. Is that a problem?"

"A problem? On the contrary my dear girl. We'll have to inform the Headmaster. Follow me."

Ten minutes later Helen was sitting in the Headmasters office sipping hot chocolate.

"Now tell me Child, are you sure you've bonded?" The Headmasters eyes twinkled merrily.

"Yes Sir, a week ago. My parents then visited me in my dream and explained my magic would be stronger and I'd have empathic abilities. Noelani said she could feel the changes in me, too. I smell different."

McGonagall gasped. "Albus, it's true!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why yes it seems so. Ms Potter would you care to tell us who your Better Half is? I myself know only six couples in history to have bonded."

Helen's eyes went wide. "You mean this doesn't happen very often?"

"It is very special Child and many don't have the chance to bond with their Better Half, as it is human to fall in love with others than your Soulmate. I myself had the privilege of finding my Better Half, as did Gryffindor, your parents, the Weasleys, Merlin and Morgana and the Longbottoms."

"Wow." Helen couldn't believe her luck. She was the seventh witch ever to have bonded with her Better Half. "Now we have a seventh couple Headmaster. I have found my Better Half in Draco Malfoy." Having heard this bit of information Professor McGonagall fainted and the Headmaster chuckled.

"Our dear Transfigurations Professor can't imagine Mr Malfoy to be your Soulmate it seems. But you look sad Child. What is clouding your heart?"

"Voldemort. Draco and I had to break up our relationship the same day we bonded. Voldemort knows and wants Draco to deliver me to him. Draco's scared Headmaster."

"Scared he may be Helen, but he is also in love. A bonded love is stronger than fear, you'll see."

Lying in bed that night Helen was mulling over the Headmasters last sentence. It was similar to what her parents had told her. Good times are coming. With a smile on her lips, Helen fell asleep.

§§§

At the same time in the dungeons, Draco was thinking about his girl.

I don't care about what Lucius wants - or his stupid Master. I want Helen and nobody can stop me. He sighed. Oh Helen. If you only knew how much I love you. You'd make me the proudest man on earth if you'd be my wife. Mrs Draco Malfoy. I'd treat you like the princess you are. I adore you Helen Jeane Potter and I want you back. You promised you'd want me... get ready Helen, 'cause your man's coming home. Giving one last sigh Draco Malfoy fell asleep thinking about his baby.

§§§§

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Helens exclamations could be heard in every room of Gryffindor House. Ginny and Hermione burst into her room to see what the problem was. Finding her pacing her room, Hermione closed the portrait and stepped closer to her friend.

"What's the matter Helen?"

Helen jumped, noticing her friend for the first time. "I didn't know Herm! I didn't know that could happen!" Helen burst into tears.

Her friends didn't know what to do. Ginny took a tentative step towards Helen and hugged her sobbing friend. "Whatever it is Helen, we'll help you. We'll make it through alright." Noelani seemed to understand Ginny's words, because she too started hissing reassuring words.

Helen quieted down after a couple of minutes. "You know, ever since I became a girl I didn't have my period and Madame Pomfrey said I probably didn't have all the organs needed. Well, now I'm pregnant."

Dumbstruck the other two girls didn't know what to say. It had only been ten days since Helen had slept with Malfoy, how could she kn- "Your empathic abilities. They can make you feel the baby."

Helen nodded at her bushy haired friend. "Yes Herm. And Noelani can smell it. What should I do?"

No good suggestions could be made. All three girls didn't know what to do. They decided to go down to breakfast because it is easier to think with a full stomach.

§§§

Arriving at the Great Hall, they saw Draco waiting for them. Stepping away from the wall he was leaning against he approached the Gryffindors and asked Helen if he could have five minutes. Leading her into an unused classroom, he was unsure of himself. What if she doesn't want me? What if – 

"Draco? I'm hungry."

"Sorry Princess, I was thinking." He paused not knowing what to say and blurted out. "I love you."

Helens face lit up. "I love you too, Dragon. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"You are. You've been on my mind since your potions accident. I haven't slept since that stupid letter arrived from my father because I made a brainless decision. Helen I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to stay with you. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to see you get hurt in any way. I love you Helen."

Helens eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Draco I understand. I'd have done the same. I love you Dragon and I only want you to be alive, nothing else." Helen threw her arms around Draco's neck and held him close.

Stepping back Draco looked into her bright green eyes and whispered. "I want more than that Helen. I want you, body, heart, and soul." Dropping onto his knees, Draco asked. "Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife Helen Jeane Potter?" Seeing Helen nod her head fiercely, Draco took her left hand and placed a beautiful silver band adorned with a small diamond surrounded by two emeralds on each side on her ring finger. Standing up he softly kissed her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. "You have made me the proudest man on earth Helen. I love you."

Helen smiled at her fiancée through her tears. "I'll make you even prouder if you sit down."

Interested in what would happen Draco sat down on a desk and looked at his beautiful future wife. He never thought he'd hear the words she spoke next.

"You'll be a daddy in November."

Draco jumped up and whooped. He picked Helen up and swirled her around until they both were too dizzy to stand up. "Wow! A baby! Oh Helen I love you!" Draco was so happy he was speechless. He couldn't believe it. The woman of his dreams not only agreed to marry him, but also was already carrying his child under her heart. Draco thought he'd burst out of happiness. The only thing that was missing – "Marry me. Now."

It was Helens turn to be at loss for words. "N- Now? We can't! I'm sixteen. Remus has to give his consent."

Draco's mind was spinning in thought. "We'll talk to Dumbledore. I bet he can arrange for Lupin to come. Severus will sign anything I want him to, so there's no problem there."

"Snape? Why him? What about your parents?"

"Oh I thought you knew. When Lucius was imprisoned, Severus became my guardian, as he's my godfather. Mother never got it because she's a woman and Lucius didn't want a woman to be my guardian. Because Lucius is on the run, Severus still has guardianship over me."

Helen just smiled. "I'll marry you Draco Malfoy, on the first of March. I need time to get a gown."

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. "As you wish Milady. Now kiss me so we can go to breakfast."

After concealing her ring so those who didn't know of it wouldn't see it, the future Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy descended to breakfast.

§§§


	7. Babe..s

  
Author's notes: A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP hetOOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Seven 

The next five days were stressful for everybody involved in the wedding. Helen ordered a beautiful white robe with a matching gown and shoes from an ordering catalogue under Ginny's name. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna made it their jobs to smother Helen with girly pampering, while Tonks kept fire calling asking about trivial things. "What do you think of light pink for my gown and hair?" "Do you want my hair in its natural colour?" "Do I have to bring a present?" It was driving Helen crazy.

Draco didn't have it any easier. He and Blaise couldn't decide on his style and colour of robes and the style of the tuxedo he'd be wearing underneath. Then there was the hat problem. Draco couldn't decide if he should wear the traditional pointed wizards' hat or maybe none at all. The ring was already hard to decide on. In the end, he had chosen a fine platinum band engraved with the date and their first names and he chose a second ring. It was identical to the first with the small exception of having a nice sized diamond adorning it. "The first one is for everyday and the second for special occasions." Draco explained to Blaise.

The hardest thing was keeping all of their planning a secret. Nobody was allowed to know about their wedding and thus their friends wouldn't attend the ceremony.

On the morning of March 1st Helen was placed under a Concealment Charm, so she could make her way to the Headmasters office unnoticed. Draco would be waiting for her there. Stepping into the old wizard's office Helen held her breath. Her fiancée looked stunning in his dark black robes with silver lining. He was glowing from happiness and his eyes lit up like stars when he saw her. Her hair was towered magnificently on her head with soft ringlets falling on her shoulders. A strikingly white silk ribbon was braided into it and some pearls gave her hair the last touch. Her robes were of a snow-white colour and clung to her every curve. Her gown she was wearing underneath was of the same colour and seemed to be a part of the robe. She was beautiful.

Stepping next to Draco in front of the Headmaster Helen smiled shyly. In no time, they had said their vows and were declared husband and wife. Remus and Severus signed the necessary papers allowing their marriage and then signed the witnessing papers along with Tonks. It would have been the happiest day of their lives if Dumbledore's alarm hadn't gone off. Suddenly the office was full of Order members reporting that all known Death Eaters up and left their jobs and families and disappeared. It looked like Voldemort was summoning each and every one of his followers.

§§§§§§§

Seeing all these people rushing to see the headmaster Helen quickly transfigured her and Draco's wedding robes into school robes, as she didn't want their secret to be known as of yet.

Dumbledore stood hushing the crowd. "We can only wait, my friends. Ms Potter hasn't been contacted by Voldemort through her scar yet and visions have been absent since the Battle at the Ministry. Leave but stay alert. War is coming."

One by one, the witches and wizards left the headmasters office, leaving only Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks and the newlyweds behind.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy I apologise for this interruption." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily. "It is sad that we have to prepare ourselves for the worst on your wedding day."

Helen smiled at the use of her new name. "Nothing can make me sad on this day. Not even him." Draco hugged his wife and turned to his Godfather. "What happens now?"

Snape grimaced. "Whatever the plan may be, your father shall be involved. I have no doubt that he will want to eliminate you and then fight. But the prime target will be your wife."

Silence settled over the office. Determined to make this day a happy one for Helen, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Enough of these dark thoughts. It is time for cake!" Clapping his hands once, a large chocolate cake appeared. "It is not a traditional wedding cake but chocolate is my and Helens favourite. Help yourselves and then I must present Mrs Malfoy with a wedding gift."

The six of them happily obliged and enjoyed sitting with each other forgetting the war and Voldemort. They chatted happily about Draco's future career and Helen's pregnancy and fantasized about the Daily Prophet's title when the news of their marriage became public. After sating themselves with cake and tea, the three guests went on their way, while the old Headmaster took the newlywed couple aside to present them with a wedding gift.

Walking along a corridor both students weren't aware of it existed Dumbledore explained the history of his gift. "These rooms haven't been used in centuries my Dears. Many headmasters have tried opening them but haven't succeeded. Even I couldn't open them. These rooms once belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself." Stopping in front of a portrait showing Gryffindor standing on the front steps of Hogwarts he turned to his companions. "Gryffindors portrait in my office always laughed at our tries but only said if asked why we couldn't open his chambers "Only one of my own has the right and the power to open the door to my chambers. No one else." Do you understand what the founder implied?"

Draco nodded. "Only his heir can open them."

"That's correct Mr Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy, do you remember what you pulled out of the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Gryffindors sword, Headmaster." Helens eyes went wide with understanding. "Are you implying…?"

The old wizard chuckled. "No Child. I'm not implying anything. I have researched your lineage after the incident in the Chamber and came upon an interesting bit of information. A certain Margaret Pauline Potter gave birth to a little baby boy three months after Gryffindor died and claimed that Gryffindor was the child's father. Margaret came from a wealthy and powerful family and was supposed to marry Gryffindors cousin, who died before the wedding could take place. Not many knew Margaret had fallen in love with Godric Gryffindor and fewer knew her love was returned, so her pregnancy was shunned until Gryffindors will was opened and read. In his will, Gryffindor stated that he had a romantic relationship with Ms Margaret Potter and impregnated her. He hadn't wed her out of fear she or the baby could be harmed. He left everything to this child my Dears. In a direct line Helen, you are descended from this child, Harold James Godric Potter. Gryffindors portrait assures me of this and is happy that his family can inhabit these rooms again."

Helen and Draco were speechless. After a moment, Helen stuttered. "What must I do?"

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes shone with laughter at Helens unease. "Now, now Child, no worries. Your ancestor tells me you will know. Step up Child and take a look."

Hesitantly Helen stepped up to the portrait and looked at it. She looked intensely at her Great- great great… grandfather and smiled. We have the same eyes. Suddenly his one hand caught her eye. One of the fingers was pointing at something; at her. Helen understood immediately.

"This is not the entrance." She stated quietly.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "I assure you Child –"

Helen interrupted him. "It is over there." She was pointing at the wall opposite them. Seeing Dumbledore shake his head and Draco tilting his, Helen stepped up to the wall and saw that one brick was smaller than the others were. Pressing her hand against that one, she jumped back. The wall dissolved and turned into a heavy oak door. Pushing against it Helen revealed a nearly 1000 year kept secret - the private chambers of Godric Gryffindor.

§§§§

Helen, Draco, and Dumbledore timidly walked into the room before them. It was a large common room, decorated in crimson and gold – Gryffindor colours. The outside wall was pure glass and had a thick velvet curtain lined with gold. Portraits of the four founders adorned the walls next to the entrance. In the right corner, there was a large fireplace, where a fire was blazing and heating the room. A long couch and two seats were standing in a semicircle in front of the fire with each furniture piece having a small table next to it. Across from them, in the upper right corner there was an arch, which led them into the dining area. A heavy wooden table, surrounded by twelve chairs stood in the middle. Portraits of various witches and wizards filled two of the four walls. One wall was lined with a glass-panelled cupboard containing beautiful family silver. A door in the forth wall was engraved with two words Elves quarters. On the left side of the common room, there were two heavy dark oak panelled doors. Draco opened the first and gasped. Inside was a vast library and study that could give the school library a run for its money. A portrait of Gryffindor and another of what seemed to be his father adorned the free wall.

"Draco, look at this!" Hearing Helen, Draco left the study and joined her and Professor Dumbledore in the second room- the master bedroom. It was huge. A four-poster bed big enough for even Hagrid was prominently facing them. Long crimson curtains were bound by gold cords to the posts. The carpet was a rich red that you sank in. To their left a table and two chairs and a door surrounded a fireplace. On opening it, Draco saw a walk-in cupboard. The walls were filled with uncountable robes for both sexes. The wall opposite the door was a charmed mirror that showed you your appearance in certain clothing without actually having to try it on. Walking out of the vast dressing room, Draco made for one of the two doors on the other side of the room. The room beyond was the most fanciful bathroom he had ever laid eyes upon. It was made out of snowy white marble. The tub was the most prominent feature. It was like a small swimming pool with many different golden taps. There were two sinks to their right in front of a long mirror, and, of course, a toilet, and a cupboard with towels and such. Leaving the bathroom behind them, the three awestruck wizards inspected the last room. It was a nursery decorated in crimson and gold. The crib was well used but in perfect condition, complete with a mattress and blankets. A changing table and a closet were also in the room, along with some toys and a rocking chair. Looking around the room a second door caught their eye. Opening it, they saw the common room. "It must be a trick door. Only the family must know of it. Maybe so no unwanted guest can come in for the child." Dumbledore suggested.

Her eyes tearing up Helen looked at the old wizard. "Thank you Professor. I don't know how to express myself so I can only say Thank you."

Dumbledore hugged her. "Now, now Child. I am only giving you what is rightfully yours. When this war is over, I will help you with all necessary paperwork. You will be of age in the summer and then you can claim your inheritance. It is all yours Mrs Malfoy, though I doubt Gryffindor ever imagined the wife of a Slytherin would house here."

"My blood will stay my blood Albus, no matter where the heart shall fly to." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Godric, I knew you'd speak fairly soon."

Helen and Draco noticed whom the Headmaster was talking to. A portrait of Gryffindor in the common room. The Gryffindor in the painting addressed Helen. "You are of my flesh and blood and shall always be just that. You are a true Gryffindor or else you couldn't have opened these chambers. If you choose this young man worthy of you, I shall not speak ill of him. My blessings Little Gryffin."

"Thank you Sir for your kind words. They mean a lot to me, for I have grown up apart from my family. The relatives raising me bore only hatred and no love has been lost between us. Being deemed worthy enough of claiming my title as Heir to Godric Gryffindor makes me happy, as I've never been. Thank you for giving me this and a chance to raise my own family with your blessing."

Gryffindor laughed. "You sound like Margaret my Dear and like Salazar funny as that may be! You are of my blood Little Gryffin for you remind me of Margaret and myself. Yes, a true Gryffindor you are, even if your name is different. Take what is rightfully yours and pay others no heed in doing so! You are the last one Little Gryffin and you make your ancestors proud. Run along now and explore! Bad times are coming and we Gryffins must be prepared! Remember though my Child: You now not only have to think of yourself but of the lives you carry and nurture within you."

Seeing that the Gryffindor in the painting left Draco turned to his wife. "Lives?" He asked with an eyebrow raised Snape style.

Helen blushed. "I wanted to surprise you later… I… erm... We're having triplets."

Draco was stunned, whereas the Headmaster just chuckled. "Wonderful! There can be a Malfoy, a Potter, and a Potter-Malfoy!"

Draco just whispered hoarsely. "Triplets? What else is there to come?"

"What do you mean Draco?" His wife asked taking a hold of his hand. "Are you mad?"

"No, no Helen! Anything but that! It's just that... well Triplets are not very common in the wizarding world. Moreover, there is no known case where all three children were magical. I just... well... I don't want a non magical child."

Helen hugged her husband fiercely. "Don't worry Draco! Whatever happens, all will turn out okay, I promise! I've grown up in a non-magical household; I think I could handle a non-magical child. And who knows? Maybe we will be the first case of a batch of magical triplets!"

Helens optimism caused Draco to smile. "You're right Beautiful. Let us think of other things now. How about a nice cup of tea with our friends?"

With that, all three left Gryffindors chambers and went upon their way.

§§§§§

Helens life didn't change after her marriage. Her new name was kept a secret; her ring and pregnancy were concealed. But her happiness ended only a week into her marriage.

At breakfast on Friday she, Hannah Abbott, Morag McDougal, and the Headmaster gasped in pain. Helen turned to the old wizard in realization of what happened. Seeing him struggling to stand, she stood up and stated loud and clearly.

"Everybody go to their Common Rooms. The Wards have been breached."

§§§§§§§

A/N:

Soooooooo sorry the wedding is practically non-existent, I couldn't decide on the form of marriage. All in all my fic is rather rushed and I am sorry about that and I'd like to change it, but I am not willing to make a promise I will not be able to keep for sure.


	8. The wards

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff   


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Eight

Panic ensued. The Prefects gathered their Houses and made off to their house common rooms in a run. All seventh years and DA members that wanted to fight stayed in the Great Hall. Draco and Dumbledore made their way over to Helen who was sending groups of three off to the secret passages.

"Helen! You must stay away from the battle! Go to your rooms now!" 

"Headmaster! I can't! It is my destiny!" 

The old wizard shook his head. "It was Harry Potter's destiny Child. Not Helen Malfoys." 

"Please Helen." Draco begged his wife. "Think of the babies. For me Helen, please." 

Helen just nodded and kissed both men goodbye. "Good luck and come back. I'll be waiting." She turned around and fled for her room.

§*§*§*§

"Ah, little Gryffin you have come. We have been waiting for you." Gryffindor was staring at his Great-great-great…. granddaughter.

"You have Grandfather? I apologize." 

"Stupid Gryffindor!" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin roared. "Hogwarts is under attack! Stop apologizing woman and get to work!" 

"Salazar! There was no need for that." Rowena Ravenclaw growled. "Now, young Heiress, you are aware of the protection surrounding Hogwarts, correct?" Helen nodded. "Apart from the headmaster, every heir is bound to the school by blood. You become aware of any breach of the wards instantly. How many surges of pain have you had?" 

Helen thought. "One, Madame. Ten minutes ago." 

"Wonderful!" The portrait of Helga Hufflepuff squealed. "We have plenty of time!" 

"I don't mean to be rude, but my head is spinning. I cannot follow you." Helen interrupted the portraits of the Hogwarts founders.

"How silly of us to forget!" Gryffindor chuckled. "Little Gryffin, go to my office and open my portrait by touching my signet ring to the ring in the portrait. Take out the book and come in here." 

Helen walked to the desk in the study, took her family's signet ring, and pressed it against the portrait of her great ancestor. The portrait swung open and revealed a thick, heavy book. Helen removed it, walked into the common room, and seated herself on a chair facing the four founders.

Rowena Ravenclaw spoke. "You must find the chapter containing the wards and other protection." 

Helen quickly found it. There were pages upon pages with incantations to ward the school. She was not surprised to see that the last one to be used and thus the first one to be breached was Slytherins. Helen turned the page to find the title "protection." 

"I've found it, Madame." 

"Look for "Breachment from dark Forces with intent on destruction."" Ravenclaw said.

Slytherin snorted. "I'm honoured to know you have a whole subtitle dedicated to me." 

Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Do shut your mouth Salazar. We started with this particular spell before you left. Anyway." Gryffindor directed his attention to Helen. "Young Gryffin you must perform the spell exactly as we have written it down or it will not work. As you fulfil the other obligations we set there should be no problem." He hesitated. "Can you do this Little Gryffin?" 

"Of course Grandfather. My children's lives depend on it." 

Taking a deep breath Helen stood and projected the directions on the wall so she could read them. Brandishing her wand and holding out her left arm in the same way as her right, she whispered:

"Id imperfectum manet dum confectum erit 1. Hear me, old spirits of the Light! Darkness is knocking on our doors! Totum de caelo non caeruleo venit 2! Hear me, old spirits of the Light! I am of pure heart and intent and invoke your powers to save all innocents from Darkness and the evil hearted! Hoc mihi magis quam tibi nocet 3! Hear me, old spirits of the Light! Tire mutcefnoc mud tenam mutcefrepmi di!" 

A bright light emanated from Helen and spread to the room and through Hogwarts. Suddenly the whole castle glowed in a bright blue that outshone the sun. The light engulfed every single being near the castle and one by one all Death Eaters, Dementors and giants, save Hagrid and Grawp, fell lifeless to the ground. Voldemort was staring at the castle shaking his head enigmatically and shouting "NO! No no no! This cannot be! NOOOoooooo!" He too was engulfed by the light and slumped to the ground, all life drained from him.

Everything stood still as the light receded and the castle turned back into its normal colour. Voldemort was defeated. The world was safe once again.

§*§*§*§

Helen nodded and kissed her husband and the headmaster goodbye. "Good luck and come back. I'll be waiting." 

Draco didn't have time to look at his wife's retreating form. He spun around and sprinted out of the large Entrance hall onto the grounds followed by the staff and the students who were willing to fight.

Dumbledore strode to the front of the group and staring ahead, he stated calmly. "And now… we wait." 

§*§

It seemed like an eternity standing on the vast grounds in battle stance waiting for the Dark Lord and his minions to come, when in fact it was only minutes. The Death Eaters and Dementors strode onto the grounds and stopped. They parted like the red sea to let their master through. Seeing the little group of thirty opposing him, the Dark Lord started to hiss. He was laughing!

"Ah, old fool we meet again! Your wards couldn't keep me out for long! I am the Heir of Slytherin. Surely you know that no heir can be kept away from Hogwarts?" 

Dumbledore just looked at his old pupil sadly. "Tom. I am sad it had to come to this. This school was once your home. Surely you have not forgotten your times here Tom?" 

"Don't call me that! Tom has died!" The Dark Lord hissed. "My name is Voldemort! I am the heir of Slytherin and it is my destiny to accomplish what my ancestor did not finish! Step aside old man and let us begin!" 

Nobody moved. Draco stared at the figure standing to the right of the Dark Lord. His father cocked his head thoughtfully. "Master…" Lucius whispered. "May I begin?" 

Voldemort raised his hand. "Wait Lucius. Potter shall be the first." 

Draco couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "Helen? She isn't stupid you know. She won't come even if you begged her to." 

The Dark Lord shrugged. "Then she shall be the last. The outcome will be the same. Little Potter will have to watch all of you die and Hogwarts fall…" He paused. "But enough of this! You!" He bellowed pointing to Ginny who was standing behind Draco. She stepped forward, her head held high. "Ah, little Weasley. I shall have fun with you… again. Maybe your screams will bring Potter to me… Let me see….Crucio!" 

Before the curse could hit Ginny, Ron jumped in front of her to take the curse. As his screams filled the air the Death Eaters and Giants roared with laughter. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked louder than Ron was screaming. The laughter died, when the Death Eaters saw what she was pointing at: The castle was glowing and becoming brighter each second. Voldemort stopped the curse and backed away. The Dementors however felt the fear and anguish of the humans surrounding them and spread out to encircle them. They were the first to be hit by the light emanating from the castle and they shrieked horribly. The Death Eaters were panicking. The light had destroyed the Dementors, for Merlin's sake! But their Master wasn't moving. Voldemort just shouted "No No" over and over again. When the first giant fell, Draco turned to the Dark Lord. "The end has come, Riddle." 

Lucius raised his wand and spat "Avada Kedavra!" at his unloyal son, just to be enveloped by the blinding blue light and to fall lifeless to the ground.

The once powerful Dark Lord Voldemort stared and shouted his last words in this world. "NO! No no no! This can't be! NOOOoooooo!!!" 

Everything stood still as the light receded and the castle turned back into its normal colour. Voldemort was defeated. The world was safe once again.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Helen slumped to the floor like a dummy. She was exhausted. Slipping out of consciousness, she heard her Great…Grandfathers voice. "Sleep now Little Gryffin. All is well." 

§*§*§

Dazed students and staff members alike looked around them. Nobody could comprehend what happened. Not one single person spoke until only minutes after the bright light disappeared. Ministry Aurors flooded the grounds. Shocked they stopped running and stared at the sight before them. 

Dead bodies and empty cloaks littered the vast Hogwarts grounds. A group of thirty unharmed students and teachers were standing together staring at the sight around them. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a senior Auror and a member of the Order cleared his throat and activated his summoner, which would alert St. Mungo's and the Ministry. He made his way to the headmaster and voiced the question that was on everybody's mind. "What happened, Professor?" 

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know Kingsley, I don't know." 

A squeaky voice shook them all out of their reverie. "Potter! Where is Potter?" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was looking frantically at the old wizard. "Where is she Dumbledore?" 

Suddenly Draco and the Headmaster understood. They turned around and ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the castle. Every soul on the grounds, save for a handful of Aurors and Healers, dashed after the two men.

§*§*§

1 Latin means: It isn't over until it's over.  
2 Latin means: This isn't all blue sky.  
3 Latin means: This hurts me more than it hurts you.


	9. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff   


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Nine

Approaching Gryffindors chambers Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "It's closed Headmaster! The wall is closed!" 

No one spoke after hearing Draco's desperate cry.

"No worries Little Snake. She is merely sleeping." 

Spinning on their heel as one, all stared at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, now containing two Godrics. 

"Wh… what do you mean, she is sleeping?" Draco couldn't believe it! Voldemort was on their front step and Helen was sleeping?

Gryffindor chuckled. "She is exhausted Little Snake. The spell drained her of her energy but she will recover no doubt to that." 

Fudge unblinkingly stared at the dead wizard. "What spell?" 

"Ah, Minister. Glad to see you have changed you opinion of my many times Great-granddaughter for she is more than even myself. I will answer your question. The spell she cast was that blue light you all saw. It drained her of every ounce of magic she has. She called upon the dead spirits of the Light to help her defeat the Darkness approaching her home. As the other heirs weren't available to help her, she cast the most powerful spell known to humankind on her own. She is in need of rest, but I will only let Albus or the Little Snake to enter my chamber – " a gasped was heard "- to get her. Stand aside now." Everyone moved towards the wall. "Please. Away from the wall." Everybody shuffled back towards the portrait.

A collective gasp was heard, when the wall turned into a door and Dumbledore pushed it open to rush to Helens side. He picked her up a carried her out of the once secret chambers towards the Hospital Wing with many people following in his wake.

§*§*§*§*§*§

Helen woke up two weeks later feeling starved. She sat and, looking around, saw her husband sleeping on the infirmary bed next to hers. Tentatively Helen reached over and caressed his check. Draco jumped out of bed in an instant and stared at her wide- eyed.

"You're awake! MADAME POMFREY!!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!!!" he screeched at the top of his voice running to get the Medi-Witch.

"Finally Ms Potter!" The Medi- Witch huffed, running up to her. "You gave us a right shock there Missy. Sure you don't want a name plaque on this bed? Or a Helen Potter Hospital Wing maybe?" Madame Pomfrey was tutting like a mother hen. After a ten-minute check-up, Helen was declared absolutely healthy.

Helen sighed. "Finally! Can I eat now?" This made the Medi Witch chuckle.

"Certainly Ms Potter." With a flick of her wand two trays appeared – one for her and one for Draco.

Munching on her salad happily, Helen turned to Draco who was still staring at her. 

"Wha'?" she said, her mouth full.

Draco broke out into a big grin. "Don't ever do that again Helen Jeane or I'll … do something!" 

Suddenly Helen remembered. The wards, Voldemort, the book… the spell. "Draco? What happened?" 

"According to old Godric you invoked the spirits of the Light and they blasted you with power. You started glowing blue and then everything surrounding you did too. You should have seen it Helen! The whole castle was glowing! Anyway, this weird light then engulfed the Death Eaters, Dementors, and Giants and old Vold and they all just dropped dead. That's it. And because the other heirs didn't help you were drained of all your magical energy. That was two weeks ago. School opens again in three days." 

Helen gaped at the handsome Slytherin open mouthed. "You're shi**'n me, right?" 

"Nope." Draco smiled. "That's how it was. Wicked, eh?" 

§*§*§

Helen spent the next three days regaining her physical strength and getting ready for school. She was anxious for lessons to start because life was getting pretty boring around the castle sitting in bed all day. At least the reporters left her alone. It didn't matter how bored she was, she didn't want to talk to the newspapers about what happened. Even as Harry, she had hated the media. Helen used to be The-Boy-Who-Lived but now she was The-Girl-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who. Idiots, all of them.

The first day of school came and all students returned from their Victory and Easter Holidays. After everybody was seated in the Great Hall, Professor Snape escorted Helen to the Gryffindor table. A deafening cheer arose when Helen walked into the hall. It took the Headmaster full seven minutes to quiet everybody down. He cleared his throat, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Welcome! Voldemort has been defeated and we can all live in peace." The Great Hall erupted in applause.

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Our lives will continue without fear. You may have had a longer holiday than usual, but I must insist on end of year exams. Knowledge is power children. With your knowledge you will achieve more than any Dark Lord ever has." The students applauded yet again.

"This is all common knowledge though. I am proud to say that before the confrontation I was allowed to preside over a bonding of two people. A bond I never dreamt I would see but certainly hoped to. Exactly one week to the day before the defeat of Voldemort, a Snake and a Lion were joined in holy matrimony. I have the honour to announce not only to the student body, but also the staff and the rest of the Wizarding world, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy!" 

As Helen and Draco stood up there was a pregnant silence in the Great Hall before it erupted into cheers and applause, louder than anything Hogwarts had ever heard.

When silence ensued again, Dumbledore cleared his throat anew.

"Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy and Helen Potter?" 

The students laughed. "Who would have dared to voice a suggestion like that? They surprised even me. I always thought I was omnipotent, but no. Once again Malfoy and Potter trumped me." The old wizard smiled gaily. "Alas Children I never saw myself standing here announcing their marriage, but I also never dared to dream about standing here announcing a pregnancy." Dumbledore paused. "Helen Malfoy is awaiting triplets in November." The Headmaster smiled at the students' reaction and smiled. They all were happier than ever.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§


	10. Home

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff   


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Ten

"You promise you'll owl?" 

"Yes Hermione." 

"Every week?" 

"Yes Hermione." 

"Great!" Hermione hugged her friend after driving her crazy with her questioning.

There was a cough to their side. "Hermione, I'd like to take my wife home. She is pregnant, if you recall." 

Hermione blushed a brilliant Weasley red, while the others laughed. 

Helen gave her last goodbyes before leaving the train station on the arm of her husband.

"You know," Ron sighed. "I never thought I'd see that happening. They were enemies for years and in the end, the whole problem was Harry's genitals." 

Smiling Mrs Weasley whacked her youngest sons head. "Be happy for her Ron. She deserved it." 

§*§*§*§*§

Helen sighed, shifting in her seat. They'd been picked up by a Rolls Royce limousine, much to her amusement over two hours ago and she was getting restless. She was itching to see her new home, Malfoy Manor.

Sensing his wife's restlessness Draco swept her feet on his lap, took off her shoes and started massaging her slender feet. "What's on your mind Beloved?" 

Helen smiled at the endearment. "I was just trying to remember why in the name of all things holy Lucius Jovan Malfoy had a Muggle car." 

Draco chuckled wryly remembering his father's hatred for Muggles but insistence on owning Muggle inventions. Of course, the only pure Muggle things the elder Malfoy had were cars.

"He quite liked the look of them, Love. He didn't spell them to go faster, because of the ministry. He didn't want to be observed by them." 

"That was an intelligent thought. How long till we arrive at the Manor?" 

"Another hour." Draco knew Helens reaction before it came.

"An hour?" She groaned. "The first thing I'm gonna do as Mrs Malfoy is get authorisation from the ministry to spell our cars." 

That brought out a laugh from her husband. "The first thing you did as Mrs Malfoy is save the world Love, but if you think the cars must be spelled you can do them yourself." He paused. "Now sleep." 

Snuggling into his side, Helen complied with her husbands wish.

§*§*§*§

"All those times you bragged about the Manor you failed to mention it was as huge as Hogwarts!" 

Draco hugged his wife close laughing hard. "You exaggerate Beloved. Now come." He pulled her by the hand, like a reluctant child. "It's nicer inside." 

Helen snapped out of her staring. "It is?" She squeaked. "Let's go!" She ran up the steps as the doors were opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out to greet her son and daughter-in-law.

"Mother." Draco stepped into his mother's arms publicly for the first time. His father discouraged any shows of affection or emotion.

"Son, it is great to have you back home." Narcissa turned to Helen and smiled warmly. Having been lectured for hours on end on proper pureblood etiquette and traditions by the four founders in her Hogwarts chambers, Helen curtsied like a pro, bringing out a twinkle in her mother in laws eyes and a look of pure disbelief on Draco's face. 

"I am honoured Mother Malfoy." If possible, she shocked Draco even more, whereas Narcissas eyes twinkled brighter. 

"I am pleasured to welcome you Young Mrs." She answered nodding her head slightly. "Now." She clapped her hands together. "Off to the little sitting room." 

With that, she strode off into the huge house, Helen and Draco at her heels.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§

After having refreshed themselves, Draco and Helen joined his mother for tea in the little sitting room that was as big as the Hogwarts dorms.

"Draco I cannot believe you taught your wife pure-blooded ways and traditions. You have barely been married for three months." Narcissa criticised. 

Draco was flustered. "Well Mother… I…" 

Helen broke out into a fit of giggles. "I thought I'd never see the day Draco Malfoy was speechless!" She wheezed. 

"I must say it doesn't happen often." Narcissa was smiling. "Especially because I can't imagine him teaching you etiquette. He isn't patient." 

"Am too!" Draco did not like his mother and wife ganging up on him. "Do tell though dear wife of mine, where did you learn that?" 

Helens eyes were twinkling mischievous. "It was a simple curtsy Milord." 

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh. "Found your match then Draco? She's keeping you on your toes!" 

"Yes, well." Draco mumbled. 

Pitying her husband Helen explained her choice of words and curtsy. "I have been reading on wizarding traditions and customs, as I was the male heir to an old pure-blooded family for sixteen years. After my accident I changed the point of view and Professor McGonagall helped me out a bit." 

Narcissa patted her hand softly. "That was very wise of you Dear. Young girls are introduced to society in the summer before seventh year, as are the young men, except the heirs. They are officially named whenever the need be and are introduced immediately. You are a special case and now that you're married you must not worry about trivial things as débuting." 

"Thank Salazar for that!" Draco exclaimed. "She'd never have chosen me!" 

"That is just plain stupid Draco and you know it! I received many propositions but accepted yours even without this debut and stuff. Now be a good husband and show your wife around. I don't particularly want to get lost on my way to dinner." 

"How could we forget that?" Narcissa was shook her head. "Forgive us Dear. Draco shall show you around before dinner is served. After, I would like to retreat here again, as we have many things to discuss. My grandchildren for example." 

The three Malfoys smiled at each other. "We shall. See you at dinner Mother." 

§*§*§

Malfoy Manor was easily the size of Hogwarts in Helens eyes. It was, of course, smaller but not in any means small. It was a proud Elizabethan Manor, with many windows, high ceilings, wood and marble. It was a very elegant house with more rooms one might ever need. It had 20 bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, easily the size of a Hogwarts dorm. There were four sitting rooms of various sizes, a nursery, a library, as big as Hogwarts', two offices, a ballroom, two schoolrooms, a duelling room or training room, as Draco preferred calling it. The kitchens were vast and very, very white. A sick ward, two dining rooms, and naturally the dungeons completed the Manor. The gardens rivalled those of Buckingham Palace. The garden was beautiful, with its trees and various flowers. It even had a small lake and a Quidditch pitch. A stable made Helens Dream World complete. The Malfoy family owned the purest wizarding horses in the world, but also "normal" ones. After practically begging, Helen managed Draco to agree in giving her Polo-lessons. 

Seated comfortably in Narcissas sitting room Helen was expressing her awe to her mother-in-law. 

Chuckling Draco handed his wife some cocoa and sat next to her.

"So Mother, what is on your mind?" 

Narcissa sipped her tea before she answered. "There are many things. First and foremost though is the question of names. Will you keep on the tradition or not?" 

Helen warily voiced her opinion, not knowing what her husband's thoughts on this subject were. "I myself would not like to continue the tradition fully. I can understand giving them our names as middle names, but that is all I'm willing to do. Unless of course you can change my mind." 

Both blondes nodded, but Draco was the one who answered. "My parents already broke part of the Malfoy tradition by not giving me a proper Latin name, but it still is rare. I like the idea of my children having rare names; it secures them being the only ones." 

"I am happy to hear that. There aren't many old Latin names that Malfoys haven't used in the past. That is why Lucius gave you a star name. He didn't want you have a ugly name, he always said. Nevertheless that wasn't the only reason for our get-together. We have been invited to every debut this summer, including some in France. The first one is in two weeks but I think we should open the season." 

Helen understood what her mother-in-law was playing at. "I hope it will be my introduction as Mrs Draco Malfoy and not as Ms Helen Potter. I am married after all." 

Draco shook his head. "No Mother. We've been married since March, we cannot have a ball in July to celebrate it. The world already knows we are married and they know Helen is pregnant. It will look like we want to open the season." 

"Tsk, tsk Son." Narcissa scolded. "You aren't a real Malfoy if you can't plan a ball. No one will think we wanted to be the first. I know what I'm doing." 

Helens eyes widened; she knew what Narcissa had planned. "You would really do that? For me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Dear. I want to do this for both of you." Narcissa smiled warmly at her pregnant daughter-in-law.

Draco on the other hand was terribly confused. Why was his wife tearing up for a ball? What was so special about that? 

"Explain please." 

"Oh Draco!" Helen screeched. "You are such a prat sometimes! Your mother has an old tradition planned out for us! We will speak our vows again and introduce me as Mrs Draco Malfoy. Your mother will then invoke an old tradition, an oath given to our children, the Malfoy name, and us. She will step back as Mrs Lucius Malfoy and become Narcissa Black-Malfoy, leaving all Malfoy possessions and money to us. She and any children she may have later in life will never have rights to the Malfoy fortune. If she marries, her new husband will have no claim to even a dowry! This hasn't been done fully in 250 years." 

Draco was speechless to say the least. His mother was giving up her name and title for his wife, little Helen Potter. It was outrageous. He could not believe it.

"You can't possibly mean that Mother! What would happen to you if Helen and I died the next day? Who would get everything?" 

"Severus. He is your Godfather after all. Unless you leave it to me in your will. However, shush now Draco. We have a   
ball to plan." 

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§


	11. First and best ...  ball

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff   


* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Eleven

The day before the ball Draco, Helen and Narcissa were staring wide-eyed and unbelieving at Albus Dumbledore. The old man was sitting, eyes twinkling merrily, in Narcissas sitting room, quietly sipping his tea, waiting for any reaction from one of the Malfoys. He wasn't disappointed.

"He was my grandfather wasn't he?" Helen asked solemnly.

Draco was confused. "How can Slytherin be your grandfather Helen?" 

Dumbledore and Helen ignored Draco and Narcissas inquiring glances.

"Yes Child. Your grandmother used to work in the orphanage, according to his diaries. They were bound to him in life, as was his will. Now that he is dead it has materialised for other eyes to see." 

Understanding dawned on Draco's face. "The Dark Lord? Helens grandfather?" He snorted. "Just my luck. A Potter and a Dark Lord." 

His companions laughed easing the tension that surrounded them.

"So what does this mean?" Helen inquired.

"You are the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Not to forget Potter and Black. In addition, you are soul bound to Draco without a potion. You are destined Soulmates. We will introduce Mrs Draco Malfoy, Heir to Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin and the Soulbond. The elder Mrs Malfoy will not have to step down from her position, unless you still wish to do so. If you do, this day will go down in history, for one woman will be proclaimed the Heir to three ancient pure-blooded families and two founding fathers as well as the magical Soulbond. This same woman happens to be The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Saved-Us. We should not forget she is married to and an Heir to one of the oldest dark families in wizarding history. It is quite fabulous, don't you think?" 

"Will they believe us Headmaster?" Draco was sceptical.

"Why yes. A potion containing her blood, as well as magical signature can prove Mrs Malfoy the younger's ancestry. In addition we can prove it with help from documents at the Ministry." 

Narcissas eyes were radiating her happiness. "This will be the best ball ever seen." 

"That it will, Mrs Malfoy. That it will." 

§*§*§*§*§*§

"What are all these people doing here?" Helen muttered under her breath.

"Mistress? You are uneasy." 

Helen smiled at Noelanis hissing. She had not seen her snake since she found out of her pregnancy. She had decided then to send Noelani out into the world to find a mate, as she herself had. Noelani, being a rare magical snake needed to choose a mate on her own, though she didn't necessarily need one. Noelani had slithered into the Forbidden Forrest promising to return before Helens egg hatched. 

Now, four months later Noelani had returned with her mate.   
He was a handsome snake, about three feet long and dark green, with a silver spot on his head. Helen named him Kale, which meant strong and manly in Hawaiian, as Noelani had praised his skill in defeating a male she had considered. 

"There are many here to see me Noelani. They will learn things that will make many uneasy; I am afraid of their reaction." 

"No worries Mistress. Your mate will take care of you, as mine does for me." 

A knock at the door stopped Helen from answering. The door opened to reveal Draco.

"The guests have arrived and have been seated. They all are quite interested; they thought they'd be coming for a ball, not a ceremony of sorts." 

Helen snorted. "Hope they're still interested when I'm introduced." 

Draco offered his wife an arm. "Let us go and find out, shall we?" 

Draco led his young and pregnant wife down a long corridor, down the stairs and towards the back garden, where the evening ceremony was to be held. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the podium in front of Professor Dumbledore and the Minister, who were to hear their vows, take the Oaths, and proclaim Helens titles. 

The crowd consisting of over 200 people grew silent, in awe of Helens radiant beauty and the perfect picture she and Draco portrayed. 

"Marriage between a witch and a wizard is irrevocable. A marriage stands for all eternity and bonds two souls together in worlds even beyond our own. Vows have been made silently and now shall be repeated to emphasize the love, respect, and friendship that have grown between this   
couple, to leave no doubt. Draco Lucius Malfoy has chosen Helen Jeane Potter to be his companion, friend, and lover, has spoken our ancient vows and wishes to speak them again to solidify in the eyes of wizards, and witches throughout the worlds his relationship to his wife.

Helen Jeane Potter has chosen Draco Lucius Malfoy to be her companion, friend, and lover, has spoken our ancient vows and wishes to speak them again to solidify in the eyes of wizards and witches throughout the worlds her relationship to her husband." 

Dumbledore paused and turned to Minister Fudge, handing him a golden goblet, and then stepped aside. Fudge cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have vowed to respect Helen Jeane Potter for as long as life shall grant you and protect her and any offspring with your name, fortune, and body?" 

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have vowed." 

"Helen Jeane Potter, you have vowed to respect and obey Draco Lucius Malfoy as long as life shall grant you in mind, body, and soul and to protect any offspring as your own?" 

"I, Helen Jeane Potter, have vowed." 

Fudge handed Draco the goblet. "Drink of the Elixir of Marriage and proclaim Helen Jeane Potter your wife, companion, friend and lover." 

Draco sipped the silvery substance and said loud and clearly. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have drunk of the Elixir Marriage and vowed to respect and protect Helen Jeane Potter as my wife, companion, friend, and lover. I proclaim Helen Jeane Potter now my wife, Mrs Draco Lucius Malfoy." 

Draco handed back the goblet and kissed Helens hand, while the crowd clapped. They soon became silent as more seemed to come. 

A ministry official stepped timidly up to minister Fudge and opened a solid golden case revealing a blood red quill. Many gasps were heard from the old and established pure-blooded families.

"The Quill of Soulbonds alerted the Ministry in February that for the seventh time in history a soul mating has occurred. It has glowed since; thirsting for the mating to bond by blood and has refused any bonds outside of this mating. The Quills thirst will be quenched today, as Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy have agreed to bond their souls and magic in all possible ways." 

Holding a smaller goblet out in front of Draco, he continued talking. "The Quill will prick a finger and note the names of the bonded in the Book of Soulbonds. By drinking the Elixir of Binding, Mr and Mrs Malfoys souls will be bound even beyond death. The Elixir of Irrevocable Merging will then be administered and Mr and Mrs Malfoy will be one person in two bodies." 

That said, Draco hovered his hand over the goblet and let the quill prick it. It drew some blood and let a small drop fall into the grey substance. After doing the same with Helens finger, the quill sped towards the Ministry official, who now was holding the Book of Soulbonds, and started writing their names. 

Draco took the goblet into his hands and drank; then Helen mirrored his actions. They both glowed a faint blue and Fudge quickly thrust a goblet with white substance at Helen who held it to Draco's lips. He drank and then offered the goblet to her. Suddenly they glowed a bright yellow and two shadows sprung from them, merged above their heads, and flew back into their bodies.

Draco smiled the widest smile he ever smiled. "I love you, Mrs Malfoy." 

"And I love you, Mr Malfoy." 

The crowd was fascinated. Many couples drank from the Elixir of binding, but the Elixir of Irrevocable Merging had not been used in many, many years. The display of love and trust showed all people present that the Malfoy heir was in love and would protect his pack.

When Narcissa Malfoy stood from her chair on the podium and walked to the couple, the guests went silent once again. There was more?

Narcissa kissed Draco and then Helen before turning to the Minister.

"Minister, I Narcissa Hyacinth Malfoy, nee Black, step down from the Malfoy name and fortune. I give my title and Malfoy possessions and claims to my son and daughter-in-law. I will lose any claim or right to the Malfoy fortune I was ever rewarded as the wife of Lucius Jovan Malfoy. From this day on, I, Narcissa Hyacinth Malfoy nee Black, will be Narcissa Hyacinth Black-Malfoy, former Mistress Malfoy, widow of Lucius Jovan Malfoy. I vow this in the name of our laws." 

With that, Narcissa removed her Malfoy bracelet, where her signet ring hung like a charm and fastened it on Helens wrist. If the guests were silent before, they were close to mute now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention to himself. 

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am proud to introduce to you Draco Lucius Malfoy, as Heir and Master to the Malfoy heritage and his wife Helen Jeane Malfoy, nee Potter as Heir to Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Mistress to the Malfoy heritage and the seventh known Soulmate." 

All hell broke loose. The guests were talking excitedly; this ball was getting better and better. Many were honoured to participate in such a historical event, especially as it was preordained. Others were slightly irritated that the Malfoy family had usurped them again. Not only were they holding the first ball of the season but they made it the must interesting one by far!

§*§*§*§


	12. A Malfoy Talk

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Twelve

The Malfoy Ball was a ball. Everybody had fun and though her feet hurt, Helen enjoyed herself very much. It was early morning when she and Draco went to bed and she felt very peaceful. The day had been great and even more so with Draco at her side.

They had driven to London two days later to sign necessary documents concerning Helens heritage and ironically, Voldemorts will. He didn't actually have one, as he tried to gain immortality, so all of his earthly possessions fell to Helen, except illegal dark artefacts. The snake, Nagini had been killed, so Helen did not have to worry about that at least.

Following the Ministry's acknowledgement of her inheritance Draco and she visited all of her estates in Britain. There were two Potter, four Slytherin and four Gryffindor estates. Helen didn't know what to do with all the estates, as the Malfoys had the Manor and two other estates. Draco reminded her that she was pregnant with triplets and that they could easily afford House Elves to keep the estates until their children were old enough to move into one. Helen was still not used to having money, even though she had more than she would ever have needed before she married.

The summer holidays past by in a blur and before she knew it she was having tea with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Helen was determined to return to Hogwarts in two days and finish her seventh year. Her husband and mother-in-law thought it a bad idea wanting to visit class, but Helen was a headstrong young woman and convinced them otherwise. The Professors on the other hand were a very different matter.

"You can't just tell me I can't finish school!" Helen was outraged. "Even my husband allows it!"

Snape smiled inwardly at that. Who would have thought a Potter taking orders from a Malfoy?

"Now Mrs Malfoy I am aware of that but you have other matters to attend to." Dumbledore stated.

"I will not stay here, while my husband is in Scotland! We are married and shall live on the same premises. If not at Hogwarts, then at Beauxbatons." Helen was stubborn as a mule.

McGonagall was shocked. Surely Helen didn't mean that? "Mrs Malfoy, you are willing to move house if we not permit you to Hogwarts?"

"Certainly. My husbands' family has a manor near Beauxbatons School, so even if I had to lay my studies aside we could live together. My education is important to me and I shall pursue it until it is entirely impossible to do so."

Somewhere along the line, Helen Potter had grown up. Even as Harry, she was wiser beyond her years, having seen things no child should. Harry Potter was always mature, but more often than not, his teenage aloofness caught up with him. Now though Helen Malfoy, the former Boy-Who-Lived, had matured in all meanings of the word. A headstrong young woman, who would be a good wife and mother and fight for what she believed in.

All three professors seemed to notice that on this sunny day in late August. They saw her determination and seriousness. Helen Malfoy was willing to leave her first true home for her thirst of knowledge and love for her family. It had nothing to do with pride, but matters of the heart. Education was important to Helen and she was determined to be an educated pureblood wife, unlike many others.

Dumbledore cleared his throat softly. "If we were to give you permission to pursue your studies, what would happen after you've given birth to your children? You are carrying three, whereas a normal pregnancy produces one child and that is already a lot of patience and work. In addition, Mrs Malfoy you should not forget that there has been no known case where all three triplets have bee magical. Will it do your child good to grow up in a magical environment like Hogwarts if it is a Squib?"

Helen snorted. "You forget Headmaster that I am entering my seventh and last year at Hogwarts. My children will be exposed to Hogwarts for seven months, no longer. My husband will pursue his goals from home after graduation while I will be a mother to my children and Mistress Malfoy to the world. If I see I cannot cope with lessons and my children, I shall abandon my studies in favour of raising my children. Shall you not grant my stay at Hogwarts and not allow my husband to commute each morning or at least every weekend we shall move to Beauxbatons, as they will allow it."

Dumbledore knew he had to permit Helen continuance of her studies and later stay at the castle, but he was afraid for her children. Helen would be under much stress and it could affect her children. He also was aware that as an Heir to the Founding Fathers, she had more rights to Hogwarts than he did and he knew she was aware of this. The old wizard didn't want to lose Helen, as he had come to love her as his own grandchild. Yes, he had to grant her wishes.

"Very well Mrs Malfoy. You may pursue your studies at Hogwarts but if you ever feel strained do not hesitate to abandon them. As is your right, you may stay in your private chambers even after you abandon your studies. The chambers were made after all for your family's purpose."

Helen smiled. She knew Dumbledore would allow her to come back. "Thank you Headmaster." She said sincerely, inclining her head. "It means a lot to me. Now that you have mentioned it, I will execute some of my rights as an Heir. I will most probably employ House Elves, as my pregnancy has progressed so far; I am due in two months. The help would be welcome; being pregnant hinders me of some housework." Helen paused seeing Snapes amusement. "Would you like us to come to school tomorrow already or should we just send our House Elves? I may be the rightful Heir, but you are the headmaster."

Snape nearly sniggered. Dumbledore had finally met his match in Helen Po– Malfoy. She sweet-talked everybody to satisfy her wishes, just like the old headmaster. Even her eyes twinkled like his and she was as stubborn as he was. Despite all the shared characteristics, the old man was not kin to the young witch. What Snape found amusing though was their, let's say "business" relationship. Being the heir of Hogwarts, Helen had more power over Hogwarts than the headmaster, but still she was asking him for guidance. With a sugary sweet voice and a twinkle in her eyes, of course.

"It would be less of a strain for you to travel independently. The train will be crowded and possibly uncomfortable. You may arrive any day you please. Tomorrow you will have peace and quiet to settle, whereas on Friday the other pupils will arrive. If you decide to arrive with the others than you certainly may dispatch your House Elves to the castle. They will be welcome."

While Dumbledore then took a sip of tea, McGonagall took her turn. "You might have wondered what Professor Snape and I are here for, Mrs Malfoy. According to Hogwarts tradition and wizarding custom when two pupils are wedded the wife changes houses to join her husband. That, of course, would now make you a Slytherin. If you object to this as fiercely as you did to even attending the school, you would be the first married woman to stay in her house."

Helen smiled at the earnest Professor. "Not many know this Professor, but back in First Year the Sorting Hat actually wanted to place me in Slytherin. I was very ignorant of the Wizarding World then and had been told by the first people that were ever nice to me – Hagrid and Ron - that most dark wizards had been Slytherins and the one responsible for my being an orphan, also. I pleaded with the Hat to place me anywhere but there, so I ended up in Gryffindor.

I am not in any way aggrieved by your suggestion but I do wish to stay in Gryffindor. My husband and I will see each other at meals and in the evenings, whereas my friends are Gryffindors. In any case if I stay in my house, my husband will not be mothering me every waking minute of my day."

At this Snape actually snorted aloud. His godson didn't mother, did he? Certainly, he loved his wife and was thankful for the children she was carrying, securing the Malfoy line, but that would abate when the children were born, wouldn't it? Lucius had not been any different; he too took care of his wife- privately. A Malfoy showed no outward emotion and Draco had been trained well. Helen seemed to understand his snort and looked at him amusement evident in her eyes.

"Hard to believe I know Professor. He is worse than Molly Weasley, my Mother-in-law, and Dobby together. It is quite aggravating I tell you. Draco fusses so much I sometimes think his Animagus form would be a hen."

All three professors chuckled, unable to imagine the aristocratic young man fussing like a commoner, though each of them had seen him without his haughty mask. Draco, unknowingly being the subject of discussion opened the doors and peeked his head in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, Professors. But it is time for Helens nap."

The Headmaster and his professors were dumbstruck, finally seeing proof of Draco's mothering. Helen just rolled her eyes and silently rose and nodded her head at her guests.

"Thank you so much for coming. I do think we will see each other tomorrow, but I can't be certain."

"Whenever you are able we will be there. No worries Mrs Malfoy. Good day."

§§§§§

A/N: Now before you review and criticise please just think: Would you have resisted throwing around your power in Helen's position to get what you wanted? Thought not.


	13. The new Heirs

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff

* * *

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Thirteen

"Lessons will begin at Monday and no late comings will be tolerated. You all have the weekend to recuperate from your summer holidays. For now though: Good Night." As everybody rose and left the Great Hall, Helen waited at the Gryffindor House table for Draco who was talking to Blaise Zabini, his best friend.

Helen was not even seven months pregnant yet but carrying triplets was no small feat. She was quite round, but in an attractive way. Helen didn't care about her attractiveness though; her thoughts were on her aching feet. At the Manor, she had a foot and leg massage up to three times a day and kept her feet up as much as possible. Her thoughts were drifting to the wonderful massage oil on her bed stand and she didn't notice Draco stepping up to her until he touched her shoulder.

"Come Love. I know you're tired."

Helen struggled to her feet. "I won't make it up the stairs." She whined.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco mumbled, much to Helen's chagrin.

"Draco." She whined from three feet above the ground. "You know I don't like being levitated."

When Draco just smirked Helen huffed.

"Fine. Just be careful or I'll phone the WWF and tell on you."

"WWF?" Blaise questioned.

"The World Wildlife Fund."

"And what will you be telling them?"

"That Draco tortures his hippo by levitating it around."

§§§§§§§§§

Helen enjoyed being back at Hogwarts, her first home and the place she made her first ever friends. Her joy was cut short however, with the strain in her joints the pregnancy was causing. It took her practically forever to get from one lesson to the next and she absolutely despised stairs by the end of the first day back.

The homework was stressful and she didn't have the time to properly relax, as she did at the Manor but Draco did his best to relieve her of her work. He had purchased some Quick-Quotes-Quills, so Helen only had to read and then dictate which made lying down possible.

And then there were the other pupils. They asked and touched and awed and made Helen just plain sick. They were grating on her nerves more than her swollen ankles were and Draco was ready to hex them for disturbing Helen in the first place.

Three weeks into term, Helen waddled to the sofa in the Gryffindor chambers and sat down heavily, huffing like an overweight dragon. Her back was aching; her ankles were swollen to the extreme and the babies were training for the Premiere League. She still had approximately six weeks to go and loathed it.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes Little One?" Gryffindor asked, smiling at his very pregnant heiress.

"Could you fetch Draco for me please? My back aches something worse."

"Certainly Little Gryffin. In the dungeons?"

"He should be." Helen made herself comfortable, trying to will away the ache in her back.

"Helen? Draco isn't in the dungeons. Should I get the Medi-Witch?"

Helen smiled at her ancestor. "No, I'll think I'll just waddle to the infirmary, might as well have my check-up a day early."

Helen heaved herself off the sofa and mentally kicked herself for giving her house elves the day off. She waddled to the door and waved at her ancestor.

"See you later Grandfather."

§§§§§§§

Draco entered the Gryffindor chambers to gather his wife for dinner. Helen insisted on having breakfast and dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the school; breakfast on a daily basis and dinner three times a week. This Wednesday was one of the deemed days.

"Helen? It's time for dinner. Helen?"

"She is in the infirmary my dear boy."

Draco turned to smile at Godric Gryffindor.

"When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago. Should I check if she is still there?"

Draco nodded. "Please. I'd hate to walk up there only to miss her."

Draco walked into the study to leave his books and went into the bedroom to change shoes. Just as he was tying the second shoe, a cry from Godric was heard.

"Draco! She isn't there!"

Walking into the common room Draco asked. "Where is she then?"

Godric Gryffindor seemed panicked. "Poppy doesn't know! She said Helen never came! She's not in the tower either! You have to find her!"

Draco was already running down the corridor towards the infirmary, intent on finding his wife before anything could happen to her or the children. Knowing Helen liked to take a longer way to the infirmary because of two invisible stairs on the stairway nearest to their chambers, Draco run faster than he ever had. He skidded to a halt on the last staircase before the infirmary.

His wife was sprawled over the bottom of the stairs with a cut on her brow and what looked like blood on her skirt.

"Helen! Oh, Shit… Helen please, talk to me!" Draco scooped his wife up in his arms and ran as fast as he could, yelling on the top of his lungs.

"Poppy! Open the doors! Poppy!"

The infirmary doors opened to reveal a flustered Albus Dumbledore and the matron.

"Mr Malfoy have you see- OH!"

Draco rushed by the Medi-Witch and laid down his wife on the nearest bed, while the Medi-Witch hurried in behind him casting spells, unknown to him.

Please Merlin, please save her. He prayed. I can't lose her now that I've found her. Please.

§§§§§§§

Helen waddled along the corridor towards the second staircase, which was at the end of the corridor. She passed a staircase on her way there, but it had two invisible stairs and in her state, it was quite difficult to jump them. Coming up to the second staircase Helen paused. She always needed short stops to catch her breath nowadays.

Calmly she stepped onto the first stair holding on to the banister, when she suddenly felt very dizzy. Helen tried to focus and sit down, but failed and started to fall. Reacting as fast as she could she roll herself into a ball to protect her children from the impact. Helen started rolling down the stairs; reaching the bottom her head hit the banister and she lost consciousness.

§§§§§§§§§

"I'm truly sorry Mr Malfoy but I cannot intervene. Your wife's magic isn't allowing me to interfere. What is disturbing is that her magic is working to save the children and this weakens her. We have to wait for her to wake on her own."

Draco just stared at the aged Medi-Witch not truly understanding what she was saying. He couldn't understand that she couldn't help his darling Helen, his sunshine, his wife. Maybe he was selfish, but Helen's life was more important to him now than his children's were. Draco couldn't imagine his life without Helen, even though they hadn't been together for a year yet.

Silently Draco sat on a chair next to Helen's bed, took one of her hands into his, and kissed her fingers, not letting go of her soft hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me Helen but I need you to wake up. Please Baby wake up. Let your magic flow Babe, please. I can't loose you now." He took a shuddering breath. "I would give my life for yours Helen, my soul. You are my everything Helen. Please, please wake up."

Draco squeezed her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I love you Helen. Whatever happens, I will be there for you. I beg you Helen wake up. Please."

No longer able to hold back the tears, Draco sobbed like a small child and laid his head on Helens chest, begging her to wake up and return to him. Soon he fell asleep.

§§§§

"Please, please wake up. I love you Helen. Whatever happens, I will be there for you. I beg you Helen wakeup. Please."

Helen could hear Draco's voice, as she slowly faded into consciousness. The anguish and sorrow in her husbands' voice made her heart twinge and Helen tried desperately to rid her mind of the fog surrounding it.

Slowly Helen blinked her eyes open and closed them suddenly; the bright light hurt her eyes. As sudden, as the brightness seemed to burn her eyes Helen felt a pain like never before. A pain filled moan escaped her dry lips.

A sudden movement next to her made her jump and again she moaned because the movement pained her horribly.

"Helen?" Her husbands raspy voice asked. "Helen? Are you in pain?"

Helen tried to answer but only another moan left her lips. The clacking of heels penetrated her eardrums and Madame Pomfrey's bobbing head came into view.

"Mrs Malfoy? I will try to cast diagnostic spells on you to determine how to help."

Helen shook her head sluggishly and held her bulging abdomen with one hand while reaching blindly for her husband with the other. The Medi-Witch seemingly understood.

"Mr Malfoy, go fetch Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Quick, the babies are coming!"

Draco ran as fast as he could to the matrons' office and blindly grabbed some floo powder and called the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads of House.

Helen meanwhile was asking herself why she thought it a good idea to ever have children. The pain was unbearable, though she'd only been experiencing it for a short while.

The Medi-Witch was casting spell upon spell until she found the reason for Helen's sudden pain.

"Mrs Malfoy, your children are ready for birth. They seem to have sensed you sickening."

"What do you mean, she's sick?" Draco yelled coming to a stop next to the Witch, Professors Snape, and McGonagall only a step behind him.

"They seem to have understood they were feeding of their mothers' magic, rendering her unprotected and weak. Minerva-" Madame Pomfrey turned to the Transfiguration Professor. "We will have to get them out quickly. Severus, I will need some pain-numbing potion, a muscle and magic relaxant salve and a calming draught."

The potions master rushed towards the supply room, while the two women prepared Helen for birth. McGonagall transfigured a nearby bed into three cribs, another into a checking station and summoned a house elf to bring basins of warm water and the prepared box of essentials needed for the babies from Madame Pomfrey's office.

Madame Pomfrey spelled Helens abdomen free of the hospital robe and restrained her to the bed. Snape handed her the muscle and magic relaxant for her to apply to Helen's abdomen while he gave her the calming draught to drink, after she swallowed the pain-numbing potion.

Draco stood at the head of the bed holding Helens hands and whispered soothing words in her ear, all the while watching the other three people in the room. When Madame Pomfrey brandished her wand and held it over Helens bulging abdomen he tensed, but a shake of Snapes head calmed him down.

"Severus! Get ready!" Pomfrey snarled at the potions master. Snape quickly took hold of a fluffy blanket and stood next to the Medi-Witch.

"Extrare!" Pomfrey hollered, pointing her glowing wand at Helen. A blue mist enveloped Helen and followed Pomfrey's wand tip to Snapes open held arms. A pop and a wail indicated the first child.

Snape made his way to the Transfiguration Professor, handed over the child, and took a second blanket to accept the second child. This one he handed to a House Elf and returned to Madame Pomfrey's side to retrieve the third child.

Not five minutes after the procedure began, Helen had given magical birth to three children. The Medi-Witch strode to the checking station and started casting various spells on the babies, after Professor McGonagall had cleaned them.

Fifteen minutes later, she handed a freshly changed Helen her first baby.

"Mrs Malfoy, I present your firstborn son."

McGonagall smiled at Draco and gave him a bundle of blankets. "Here Mr Malfoy, your second born. He is one healthy baby."

Snape was holding a third bundle awkwardly but was smiling at the little person in his arms. "It seems, Mr Malfoy that you have managed to produce a batch of boys. Congratulations."

Draco sat down next to his wife and kissed her softly. "They are beautiful Helen. Just like you."

The sudden opening of the Infirmary doors revealed a stressed Narcissa Malfoy and a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"Helen! Draco! Where are my grandchildren?"

Snape handed her the bundle of fluffy blankets holding the third baby boy.

"Boys Narcissa. Three Malfoy heirs."

"Their names?" Narcissa asked, ever the proper aristocrat.

As tradition held it, Draco announced the names of their sons.

"Helen is holding Tierney1 Beauregard, I have Feidhelm2 Byron and you Mother are holding Gannon3 Deuce Malfoy."

Snape cleared his throat and looked at the three Malfoy children. "We have to check for their magical ability."

Helen inwardly cringed at the idea of testing her children. It was tradition in wizarding households to test a newborn after it had been officially named with a first and second name. A wizarding child usually had between five and ten names, as names were powerful. Only the parents and the children themselves would ever know all names, so individual Dark Curses could be prevented.

It was an ancient tradition to test newborns on their magical ability, to give squibs up to adoption and such. A potion was rubbed on their tiny foreheads and a charm spoken by the mother to ascertain the magic within the newborn. There were four colours to distinguish from green for Squib, blue for minimal magical ability, red for magical ability of a wizard/witch and purple for nonhuman magical ability, for example Veela magic.

Narcissa, Draco, and Helen laid the babies in their respective cribs, while Snape got the salve warm. Helen then rubbed the salve on her sons' foreheads and waited three minutes for it to absorb. Once the three minutes passed, Helen brandished her wand.

Afraid of what the answer would be Helen whispered the incantation and pointed her wand at her firstborn. The baby was enveloped in a dark red haze.

Pointing her wand at her second son Helen breathed a sigh of relief when he too was enveloped in a dark red cloud.

Stepping up to her third baby Helen prayed to any and every God that she knew to give her baby boy the blessing of magic. Draco, Narcissa, and Snape had lost all hope now, as there were never three magical children born at once. The last baby boy would have to leave the family forever.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were unsure what to think, as they knew Helen was prone to do the unmanageable.

Steeling herself with every ounce of strength she had left Helen pointed her wand at Gannon and fainted dead away when he too was enveloped in a crimson cloud, darker even than his brothers' were.

§§§

Draco stared from his son to his wife and back, as if he was following a tennis match.

"I think I need a drink." He said and sat down heavily on one of the beds. Narcissa, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey just stared dumbly at each other, not believing what they had just witnessed. Finally, Pomfrey jumped to Helens side and levitated her to her bed.

Helen awoke with a simple Enervate from Madame Pomfrey and stared stupidly at her blond husband.

"I never actually thought this would happen. It is simply… too much." She paused. "What happens now? Are my children research material now or can they live a normal life?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Helen, these boys are the children of Helen Potter, The-Girl-Who-Was-The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Saviour and Draco Malfoy, Son of Voldemorts Right Hand Man. Even if they weren't magical they would be famous."

"Just Great!" Helen exclaimed, throwing her hands up in resignation. "They'll be hounded by the press, loved for their ancestry, pocked at for their magic." She stared at Pomfrey and pointed her finger at the Medi-Witch. "You are the only one to poke and prod my babies, understood? And you," Helen turned to Snape, "may help but no one else is to come close to my sons."

At that moment, Helen resembled a lioness protecting her cubs from harm and frightened every person in the room into submission to her wishes. No one in that room would ever stand in Helen Malfoy's way. No one.

§§§§§§

 

1 Tierney (tear knee): lord (of the household)

 

2 Feidhelm (fail im): beauty, ever good

 

3 Gannon: fair-haired


	14. The End

  
Author's notes: AU PRE HBP! A Potions accident turns Harry into a girl. What will happen to her? DMHP het, OOC, HP Mary Sue, Gender Change, Fluff  


* * *

Helen and the boys moved into their rooms the same night. They were born not only premature but also deathly quiet. According to Narcissa Draco was the worst baby alive, so they must have had their quiet from Helen. Gryffindor confirmed that by saying that his bloodline was known for bearing silent infants.

Helen had decided not to introduce her children until Friday at dinner. Until then she would stay in their rooms, while Draco went to lessons and said she was resting from stress. They would not tell anyone that the babies were alive and kicking.

Thanks to their quiet nature, Helen and Draco slept normally, with the exception of only one feeding at night. Helen was surprised that magical children were less of a fuss than non-magical ones and could understand why wizards had more children than Muggles. The hassle was non-existent. Madame Pomfrey even claimed that the boys would grow faster than others would because of their high magic level and magical surroundings. Their godparents would also be magically strong, thus boosting the infants' growth.

And thus on a warm September Friday evening, Helen dressed her three boys in small wizarding babies robes, and put up her hair.

"Love?" Draco walked into the nursery and picked up Gannon. "Are you ready?"

Helen sighed and picked up Tierney and Feidhelm. "We must be."

Draco chuckled and kissed her nose. "Wait till they hear HJ Potter once again defied nature!"

Helen huffed and swept passed her amused husband. "Shut up and grab the bag."

With that, Helen swept from the rooms, her house-elf trailing along behind her.

§§§§

"As you have all noticed, Helen Malfoy has been absent these past days. I am honoured to announce that she has given birth to three beautiful boys."

The hall exploded in applause and whispers. Dumbledore cleared his throat so he could continue.

"For the first time in recorded history all three children have magical abilities. Mr and Mrs Malfoy are proud of this but I plead with you not to ask any questions concerning that fact. It is enough stress for both to cope with the research and school; they do not need to be hounded by nosy pupils, too.

But now girls and boys please welcome Tierney Beauregard, Feidhelm Byron, and Gannon Deuce Malfoy."

The Great Hall doors opened and Helen and Draco strode in with their beautiful children, smiling at their friends.

§§§§§

Epilogue 

Tierney, Feidhelm, and Gannon were Hogwarts' babies. They had enough aunts, uncles, grandparents, and whatnot for the whole of England.

Tonks and Remus had become Tierney's godparents, Hermione and Ron were Feidhelm's, and Blaise and Ginny were Gannon's.

The boys were immensely powerful in their own right and proved that with accidental magic by the age of three months and walking steadily by eight months.

Helen and Draco both graduated with honours; Draco even beat Hermione and came in first of the year, while Hermione was second and Helen a surprising third. Narcissa, Tierney, Feidhelm, and Gannon sat in the crowd clapping for them and laughing happily. Helen and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor after graduation, to stay with Narcissa before her marriage to Severus. The Potion Master's declaration of his upcoming marriage to Narcissa had surprised everyone at the graduation feast. Being from an old pureblood family and an only child, Severus didn't want a dowry from Narcissa, or rather Draco, but Helen insisted. Quite to the surprise of her friends and family, Helen vehemently insisted on keeping up old traditions and a dowry was traditional. Narcissa had protested that she still had her Black inheritance (a small cottage in Ireland) and didn't need a dowry, but Helen stomped her feet and swore until she got her way. Narcissa had the choice of a cottage in Wales, belonging to the Black inheritance, or a larger summer house on the Isle of Man, belonging to the Malfoy legacy and her wedding present from her deceased father in law Jovan Malfoy. Not wanting to take away Helen's Black inheritance, Narcissa chose Malfoy de l'été Maison on the Isle of Man.

When the triplets were five years old, their grandmother gave birth to a beautiful girl named Livia, after the first empress of Rome. All three little Malfoys were protective of their little aunt and demanded on always being in the same room as Livia, so nothing bad could happen to the sweet little girl.

Helen's fears came true and her boys were famous in the wizarding world because of their magic and of course because of their parents. Tierney, Feidhelm, and Gannon surpassed both Draco and Helen magically and were able to practise wandless magic effortlessly by the age of seven. Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Healer McNab from St. Mungo's examined the boys once every month and concluded that the boys' magic helped them grow up faster and that their knowledge and power was in between fifth and sixth year level. So here they were, eleven years old and ready to be sorted into fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Malfoy, Tierney!"

The regal heir to the most powerful families in the wizarding world hopped up on the stool and talked silently with the hat until:

"Hogwarts!"

Every single person in the room was silent and stone-faced, not knowing what the hat meant, until a Hogwarts crest appeared on Tierney's robe and a small round table popped into existence next to the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall caught herself and called up the next Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Feidhelm!"

Again, the hat took two minutes to sort the second triplet, before it sorted Feidhelm into:

"Hogwarts!"

Professor McGonagall again broke the stunned silence.

"Malfoy, Gannon!"

For the third time that night, the Sorting Hat yelled out.

"Hogwarts!"

The stunned silence was interrupted by a loud chuckle, which turned into full-blown laughter. Students and professors alike stared at the Headmaster, believing him finally crazy. After minutes of laughing, old headmaster Dumbledore wiped his eyes and straightened on his chair.

"These last three sortings won me a cottage in Turkey! Master and Mistress Malfoy did not believe me their three sons were powerful and different enough to be sorted into the Castle of Hogwarts opposed to a House. A sorting such as this one hasn't occurred since 1002. The Sorting Hat couldn't decide where to put Miss Rhoswen Helga Ravenclaw, the daughter of Helga Hufflepuff and Raven Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaws brother. Master Ravenclaw died before his daughter was born and she grew up with her mother and godparents Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Now, over a thousand years later the Sorting Hat decided once again that a student was qualified equally for any of the four Houses. For the second, third and fourth time ever in the history of Hogwarts do we have true "Hogwarts" students. We can expect many things from you I think Masters Malfoy."

§§§§§

A/N: Rushed, I know. I am thinking of maybe writing a sequel, but I’m not promising anything. If any of you have ideas or suggestions or even want to take over the writing of a sequel, contact me (either r/r or email me at so we can discuss the details). Thank you all for reading my rather short and fluffy fic and for all your encouragements.


End file.
